Snow Castles
by Wanderer16
Summary: Η Μπελλα επισκεπτεται τους γονεις της και τα δυο αδερφια της για τις διακοπες των Χριστουγεννων.Τι θα γινει ομως οταν ο Εντουαρντ εμφανιστει ξαφνικα στην ζωη της;


Οι μπότες μου βυθίζονταν στο χιόνι βγάζοντας έναν περίεργο ήχο σπασίματος κάθε φορά που συναντούσαν την επιφάνεια του, η οποία αντανακλούσε παιχνιδιάρικα το φως των στολισμένων σπιτιών σχηματίζοντας διαφορά σχήματα πάνω της. Οι χιονονιφάδες χόρευαν μπροστά από το πρόσωπο μου παρέα με εκείνη την λάμψη των χριστουγεννιάτικων λαμπιονιών, ενώ οι μύες των ποδιών μου έτσουζαν, καιγόταν από την προσπάθεια που κατέβαλλε το σώμα μου για να φτάσει στην είσοδο του πατρικού μου σπιτιού.

Όπως κάθε χρόνο έτσι και αυτή τη χρονιά ο Τσαρλυ είχε σχεδιάσει μαζί με την Ρενε να περάσουμε τα Χριστούγεννα και την Πρωτοχρονιά όλοι μαζί με τα δυο μικρότερα μου αδέρφια, την Τζεην και τον Αλεκ στο σπίτι των παιδικών μου χρονών. Στο σπίτι των αναμνήσεων όπως μου άρεσε να το αποκαλώ μερικές φορές.

Το μοτιβο ήταν το ίδιο πάντα όπως και τα συναισθήματα. Ήταν λογικό να μου λείπουν, ο κάθε ένας τους για έναν ίδιο αλλά και για έναν διαφορετικό λόγο. Έβλεπα τα πρόσωπα τους καθημερινά σε κοινά αντικείμενα και έκλεινα τα ματιά μου ανυπομονώντας για την ημέρα που θα ήμουνα μαζί τους. Και οπως ηταν ενδεχομενο εκείνη την ημέρα πετούσα στα σύννεφα. Όπως ακριβώς και αυτήν.

Μου άρεσε ο χειμώνας. Μου άρεσε η μυρωδιά του φαγητού που ετοίμαζα μαζί με την Ρενε -ακόμη και αν μερικές φορές την χαρακτήριζε η μυρωδιά του καμμένου, μου άρεσε το χιόνι, οι χιονάνθρωποι που φτιάχναμε όλοι μαζί, το χριστουγεννιάτικο δέντρο που στολίζαμε με όλα τα δώρα από κάτω του, το αίσθημα της ζαλάδας κάθε φορά που η Τζεην –και ονειροπόλα μικρή μου αδερφή- με τραβούσε με τα μικροσκοπικά χεριά της προς την μικρή βεραντουλα στο παλιό μου δωμάτιο με μοναδικό σκοπό να κολλήσουμε και οι δυο μας τα πρόσωπα μας στο κρύο παράθυρο -για να παρακολουθήσουμε ζαλισμένες τις χιονονιφάδες να έρχονται κατά πάνω μας, να νιώσουμε την αίσθηση που έχουν τα πουλιά καθώς πετουν. Μου άρεσε κάθε απλή λεπτομέρεια της συγκεκριμένης εποχής. Θα μπορούσα να καθησω να γράψω σελίδες ολόκληρες για αυτή, να σκέφτομαι ώρες τι προσφέρει σε κάθε άνθρωπο ξεχωριστά αλλά αυτη τη στιγμή δεν είχα το περιθώριο. Αυτη τη στιγμή το μονό που ήθελα ήταν να κάνω τα ποδιά μου να κουνηθούν πιο γρήγορα, να πετάξω πάνω στο χιόνι και να τους δω όλους.

Άπλωσα το γαντοφορεμένο χέρι μου προς την κουπαστή της σκάλας σφίγγοντας το γύρω της και σέρνοντας το την ώρα που ανέβαινα τα σκαλοπάτια με όσο το δυνατόν μεγαλύτερα βήματα μπορούσα να κάνω. Ένιωθα την καρδιά μου να χτυπάει γρήγορα μέσα στο στήθος μου και την ανάσα μου πιο δυνατή από ποτέ. Η ανυπομονησία μου δεν μπορούσε να συγκριθεί με τίποτε άλλο εκεί τριγύρω.

Όταν έφτασα μπροστά από την πόρτα το πρώτο πράγμα που έκανα ήταν να την χτυπήσω -τρία δυνατά χτυπήματα- και το δεύτερο να βάλω το αφτί μου πάνω της προσπαθώντας να κρυφακούσω σαν ένα πεντάχρονο τι γινόταν εκεί μέσα. Διάφοροι ήχοι πλανιόταν στον χώρο. Δυνατή χριστουγεννιάτικη μουσική, φωνές δυο σκανταλιάρικων παιδιών, ανάμεσα τους η φωνή της Ρενε που τα πρόσταζε να κάνουν για ένα λεπτό ησυχία και τέλος οι ήχοι βημάτων πάνω στο ξύλινο δάπεδο που όλο και πλησίαζαν προς την πόρτα.

Η πόρτα μισάνοιξε και από πίσω της εμφανίστηκε ο Τσαρλυ με τα συνηθισμένα κυριακάτικα ρούχα του –μια ξεθωριασμένη φόρμα, ένα λευκό μπλουζάκι και τις παντόφλες του-. Χωρίς να το σκεφτώ καθόλου έπεσα στην αγκαλιά του με δύναμη.

«Και εγώ χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω, Μπελς» είπε τρίβοντας με το χέρι του την πλάτη μου και μπερδεύοντας μερικές τούφες μαλλιών που είχαν ξεφύγει από τον σκούφο μου.

Έκανα πίσω ανακαλύπτοντας πως τον είχα γεμίσει χιόνι. «Καλή Παραμονή Χριστουγέννων, Τσα- μπαμπά»

Έριξα μια φευγαλέα ματιά από πίσω του και κατευθείαν τα ματιά μου έπεσαν πάνω σε δυο μικροσωμες φιγούρες. Η μια ήταν μικροσκοπική και είχε ξανθά καρέ μαλλιά, τα οποία τελείωναν απότομα σε στριφογυριστές, σπαστές μπούκλιτσες. Το πρόσωπο της ήταν λεπτό ενώ τα ματιά της μεγάλα, ένα ανοιχτό πράσινο χρώμα τα χρωμάτιζε. Η άλλη, πιο ψηλή από την προηγουμενη, είχε καστανά, ατημέλητα μαλλιά και τα ιδία σε απόχρωση ματιά.

Άμα με σύγκρινε κάποιος μαζί τους δεν θα καταλάβαινε σε καμιά περίπτωση πως τα επτάχρονα δίδυμα απέναντι μου ήταν συγγενείς μου και μάλιστα αδέρφια μου.

Έτρεξα προς το μέρος τους και τα έσφιξα, και αυτά όπως και τον Τσαρλυ, στην αγκαλιά μου. Χωρούσαν εκεί μέσα με ευκολία έτσι μικρόσωμα που ήταν, το ένα σαν ξωτικό και το άλλο σαν νεράιδα. Σκόρπησα φιλιά στα μαγουλά τους όπως κάναμε παλιότερα.

«Μπελλα» παραπονέθηκε ο Αλεκ ξεφεύγοντας από την αγκαλιά μου με ένα κόκκινο χρώμα να έχει φωτίσει τα ζυγωματικά του.

Αντίθετα με τον Αλεκ η Τζεην χώθηκε πιο βαθιά στην αγκαλιά μου τοποθετώντας τα χεριά της γύρω μου. Τα ματάκια της είχαν κλείσει, το στόμα της ήταν μισάνοιχτο και ανάπνεε ρυθμικά λες και κοιμόταν όρθια. «Μας έλειψες, Μπελλα»

Η Ρενε ηρθε και αυτή από την κουζίνα κρατώντας ένα πιάτο με μπισκότα στα χεριά της. Μόλις με είδε τα άφησε σε μια καρεκλά, οπού τα δυο λαίμαργα αδερφάκια μου τα μασούλισαν -υποτηθετε στα κρυφά-, και με καλωσόρισε με δυο φιλιά στο κάθε μάγουλο.

******************

Η υπόλοιπη μέρα πέρασε μέσα σε ένα κλίμα επανασύνδεσης και χαράς. Το επίκεντρο της προσοχής ήμουν εγώ, και όπως κάθε φορά όλοι το εκμεταλλευόταν αυτό. Η Τζεην μου ζητούσε λεπτομέρειες για το πώς περνάει καθημερινά η μέρα μου στην Ουάσιγκτον σαν καθηγήτρια λογοτεχνίας -σε ένα λύκειο- και εγώ της απαντούσα όσο πιο αντικειμενικά μπορούσα. Αναφέροντας πάντα τα απλά, ευχάριστα πράγματα που θα ήταν κατανοητά στο παιδικό μυαλό της και όχι τις περιπλοκές θεωρίες που παρέδιδα σαν μάθημα στους μαθητές μου. Δεν ανέφερα ποσό δύσκολο ήταν να στέκομαι μπροστά σε όλο εκείνο το σχετικά ήσυχο κοινό με όλα τα ματιά στραμμένα πάνω μου. Όπως και δεν ανέφερα το ποσό μονή ένιωθα μερικές φορές όταν γύριζα στο σπίτι…

Σε αυτό το θέμα όμως δεν άργησε να μπει η Ρενε. Ήμασταν μονές στην κουζίνα και ψήναμε μια καινούργια παρτίδα μπισκότων -η προηγουμένη είχε τελειώσει- όταν ξεκίνησε το όλο θέμα. Παλιότερα έκανα συχνά συζητήσεις περί σχέσεων με την Ρενε αλλά αυτή τη φορά η όλη κατάσταση ήταν πιο άβολη από ποτέ.

«Να υποθέσω πως η ζωή στην Ουάσιγκτον δεν είναι τόσο απλή όσο την διηγήθηκες στην Τζεην, παρατήρησα πως ήσουν λιγάκι διστακτική σε κάποια θέματα» είπε απλά καθώς τοποθετούσε τα μπισκότα μέσα στον φούρνο, τα ματιά της εκεί, όχι σε εμένα, κάτι που με βοήθησε στο να δω το βάθος στα λόγια της.

«Όντως δεν είναι τόσο απλή. Μερικές φορές νιώθω να πνίγομαι από την πολύ δουλειά στο λύκειο και-»

«Δεν εννοώ τον τομέα της δουλειάς σου, Μπελλα. Απλά στην ηλικία σου πολλά κορίτσια αποκτούν μια… σοβαρή σχέση με κάποιον. Μου φάνηκε λίγο περίεργο που δεν είπες τίποτα για τον Μαικ στην Τζεην, υπέθεσα πως θα της έλεγες για αυτόν αλλά μάλλον έκανα λάθος» ανασήκωσε τους ωμούς της ερωτηματικά σαν να απορούσε για αυτό. Φυσικά και ήξερα πως ήταν ασφαλές να πω για το αγόρι μου στην Τζεην αλλά δεν ήταν αυτό το θέμα…

«Με τον Μαικ χωρίσαμε, μαμά» ανακοίνωσα παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα.

«Γιατί;» Τα ματιά της βρεθήκαν από τον φούρνο κατευθείαν σε εμένα. «Νόμιζα πως τα πηγαίνατε καλά»

«Δεν ήταν ο κατάλληλος» είπα με μια παραπονιάρικη φωνή, σχεδόν πεισματάρικη.

«Θέλεις να το συζητήσουμε;» ρώτησε και διέκρινα κάτι ελπιδοφόρο στην φωνή της.

«Όχι, το έχω ξεπεράσει. Εξάλλου.. δεν ήταν κάτι σημαντικό και για τους δυο μας» στριφογύρισα τα ματιά μου στην ανάμνηση των πέντε μηνών. Τι σπατάλη!

«Αχα» κούνησε για άλλη μια φορά το κεφάλι της, αλλά αυτή τη φορά λιγάκι βαριεστημένα. «Η Τζεην ήλπιζε να μας φέρεις και ένα αγόρι φέτος στο σπίτι. Καθόταν και περίγραφε τον πρίγκιπα σου με τις ώρες, τον ζωγράφισε κιόλας σε μια κολλά χαρτί. Νομίζω πως το έχει βάλει στο δωμάτιο σου, οπότε μην απορήσεις άμα δεις μια ζωγραφιά κάπου εκεί μέσα»

«Ποιο δωμάτιο θα πάρω;» ρώτησα αλλάζοντας θέμα.

Άμα συνεχιζαμε την συζήτηση αυτή θα με έπιαναν τα κλάματα. Και μονό στην σκέψη πως θα άφηνα τα όνειρα της Τζεην απραγματοποίητα για μια ακόμη χρονιά με πλήγωνε. Παντα ηθελε να με δει με καποιον με τον οποιο να εχουμε μια από εκεινες τις ονειρεμένες αγάπες που περιεγραφαν πολλοί συγγραφείς στα βιβλία η πολλοί σκηνοθέτες παρουσίαζαν στην τηλεόραση.

«Το δωμάτιο που είχες όταν ήσουν μικρή φυσικά. Το έχουμε αφήσει ανέπαφο από την ημέρα που έφυγες» Σκούπισε με μια πετσέτα τα γεμάτα με αλεύρι χεριά της και έπειτα την πέταξε και σε εμένα. Εγώ προτίμησα την βρύση μιας και το αλεύρι μου έφερνε ανατριχίλα όταν τριβόταν πάνω στην επιδερμίδα μου.

«Νόμιζα πως θα το έπαιρνε ο Αλεκ»

«Το ήθελαν και οι δυο τους αλλά στο τέλος κατέληξαν στο συμπέρασμα πως θα είναι το δωμάτιο που θα έχεις εσύ κάθε Χριστούγεννα» χαμογέλασε στην θύμηση στοργικά.

«Πολύ ευγενικό εκ μέρους τους αλλά δεν με πειράζει άμα το έχει κάποιος από τους δυο τους κατά την διάρκεια του χρόνου» χαμογέλασα με την σειρά μου.

«Θα τους το πω αν και πιστεύω πως η Τζεην θα άνηθοι και ο Αλεκ δεν θα μου πει την γνώμη του»

«Το κατάλαβα πως ο Αλεκ δεν εκφράζεται τόσο πολύ όσο παλιότερα» ψέλλισα λυπημένα.

«Ναι, έχει γίνει πολύ ντροπαλός, αλλά η Τζεην καλύπτει αυτό το κενό με την δική της αυτοπεποίθηση»

«Μοιάζουμε σε παρά πολλά πράγματα με τον Αλεκ, τελικά»

«Εγώ πιστεύω πως μονό η Τζεην έμοιασε σε εμένα εσωτερικά και εξωτερικά. Εσύ ότι χαρακτηριστικό και στραβό και καλό είχε ο Τσαρλυ το κληρονόμησες»

Γέλασα δυνατά. «Μην με κανείς να νιώθω άσχημα μαμά»

«Γιατί δεν είμαι όμορφος;» ρώτησε ο Τσαρλυ μπαίνοντας μέσα στην συζήτηση.

Γελάσαμε όλοι μαζί όταν περπάτησε με βηματισμό μοντέλου μέσα στον χώρο και στο τέλος έπιασε την μαμά από την μέση και την αγκάλιασε.

«Χαίρομαι που είσαι εδώ, Μπελς» είπε συνεχίζοντας να τραντάζετε από το γέλιο.

*******************

Το δωμάτιο ήταν οικείο, μου ανηκε από τότε που γεννήθηκα. Οι λευκοί τοίχοι, οι μπεζ κουρτίνες, το ξύλινο δάπεδο, το σιδερένιο γεμάτο με στριφογυριστά τριαντάφυλλα πελώριο κρεβάτι, όλα έκρυβαν και μια αναμνηση πίσω από τα απλά έπιπλα που ήταν στην επιφάνεια. Η βιβλιοθήκη και το γραφείο μου έμοιαζαν λες και δεν τα είχα αφήσει ποτέ πίσω. Τα συρτάρια συνέχιζαν να είναι γεμάτα με τους ελέγχους μου και τα διαφορά τετράδια που είχα κατά καιρούς. Το τελευταίο συρτάρι οπού συνήθιζα να κρύβω τα ημερολόγια μου ήταν κλειδωμένο και μετά από πολύ σκέψη αποφάσισα πως έτσι θα έμενε για πάντα. Πήρα το κλειδί πίσω από την κορνιζά -που έδειχνε την Ρενε με τα μωρά δίδυμα στην αγκαλιά της και εμένα από διπλά- και το έκρυψα όσο πιο βαθιά μπορούσα στις βαλίτσες μου –πριν λίγο τις είχαμε φέρει με τον Τσαρλυ. Και έτσι απλά ήμουν σίγουρη πως κανένας δεν θα τολμούσε να διαβάσει τις ασυναρτησίες που έγραφα εκεί μέσα σαν έφηβη.

Κάθισα στο κρεβάτι κουρασμένη αναγνωρίζοντας τα μαλακά στρωματά και την ονειροπαγιδα που κρεμόταν στην κουπαστή του κρεβατιού. Θυμήθηκα όλα τα κακά όνειρα και τα καλά, θυμήθηκα τους φόβους που είχα μικρή και την παρηγοριά που έβρισκα στο δωμάτιο των γονιών μου. Όλα ήταν τόσο απλά τότε, τόσο φωτεινά. Ζούσα μέσα στην αγνοία χωρίς να έχω γνώση τι θα αντιμετώπιζα όταν θα μεγάλωνα. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως αγνοούσα τα πάντα. Ήμουν απλά ένα κοριτσάκι που ονειρευόταν πως μια μέρα θα ανοίξει τα φτερά του, θα πετάξει και θα κυβερνήσει ένα βασίλειο σαν πριγκίπισσα –ο τίτλος της βασίλισσας δεν ακουγόταν παρά πολύ ωραίος-. Ποσό λάθος είχα…

«Μπελλα, το φαγητό είναι έτοιμο» φώναξε η Ρενε και ήμουν βέβαιη πως και αυτή η απλή διαταγή μου έφερνε αναμνήσεις.

Με μισή καρδιά εγκατέλειψα το δωμάτιο και κατέβηκα στην τραπεζαρία. Η Τζεην και ο Αλεκ δεν είχαν έρθει ακόμα. Οι μονοί που βρισκόταν στην κουζίνα ήταν ο Τσαρλυ, η Ρενε και τώρα και εγώ.

Από ότι ήξερα ο πατέρας μου δεν είχε κάνει ποτέ καμιά πρόοδο στην κουζίνα, όσες φορές και αν είχαμε προσπαθήσει η εγώ η Ρενε να του μάθουμε κάτι. Εκείνος παρέμενε πιστός στην γνώμη πως δεν θα παρουσίαζε ποτέ κάτι καλό σε αυτόν τον τομέα. Τώρα αποτελούσε απλά ένα στολίδι εκεί.

Η Ρενε αναλάμβανε από τότε που θυμόμουν τον εαυτό μου την κουζίνα αν και μερικές φορές τα 'πειράματα' της δεν κατέληγαν σε αριστουργήματα. Ο Τσαρλυ και εγώ απλά παριστάναμε πως το φαγητό ήταν θεσπέσιο, έτσι και εκείνη είχε αποκτήσει την πεποίθηση πως όλα ήταν μια χαρά. Αυτή η ιδέα χάθηκε όταν η γιαγιά μου -η οποία έχει πεθάνει εδώ και κάτι χρονιά- μας επισκέφτηκε και δοκίμασε ένα από τα φαγητά της. Ήταν η μονή που είχε καταφέρει να πει ότι ήθελε να πει χωρίς δισταγμούς και προς μεγάλη μας έκπληξη η Ρενε δεν είχε φανεί να ενοχλείτε. Κάτι θα είχε αντιληφθεί από την στάση μας μιας και εγώ και ο πατέρας μου ήμασταν ερασιτέχνες στην υποκριτική.

«Τι έχουμε για φαγητό;» ρώτησα επιφυλακτικά. Ο Τσαρλυ μου έκλεισε το μάτι και εγώ χαχάνισα, αν και μετά το μετέτρεψα σε βήχα. Ήταν πολύ αργά, η Ρενε το είχε αντιληφθεί ήδη.

«Υπονοείτε κάτι για τις ικανότητες μου στην κουζίνα;» Τοποθέτησε την κουτάλα, με την οποία ανακάτευε έως τώρα το περιεχόμενο της κατσαρόλας, στον ξύλινο πάγκο, καθάρισε με μια πετσέτα τα χεριά της και έπειτα τα σταύρωσε πάνω στο στήθος της. Η στάση αυτή θα έπρεπε να είναι επιθετική η αυστηρή αλλά το καλύτερο που πέτυχε εκείνη τη στιγμή η Ρενε με το χαμόγελο στα χείλη της ήταν ο ρόλος της μητέρας που έπαιζε με τα παιδιά της, υποβιβάζοντας τον ίδιο της τον εαυτό.

«Όχι, όχι φυσικά» μουρμούρισε ο Τσαρλυ ρίχνοντας ύποπτα αλλά θεατρικά το βλέμμα του μέσα στην κατσαρόλα με το φαγητό.

«Το καλό που σας θέλω, γιατί αυτό έχουμε και αυτό θα φάτε» ανακοίνωσε τραγουδιστά εκείνη.

«Έχει ανοίξει ένα εστιατόριο ξέρετε» είπα συμμετέχοντας σε όλη την παιχνιδιάρικη διάθεση. «Ίσως… Εννοώ άμα-»

«Όχι και εσύ, Μπελλα» παραπονέθηκε η Ρενε. «Έχω ήδη τρεις που παίζουν αυτό το παιχνίδι μαζί μου»

«Μην ανησυχείς, μαμά. Εγώ πάντα θα είμαι με το μέρος σου» Έκανα σήμα στον Τσαρλυ να σταματήσει το δούλεμα και φώναξα την Τζεην και τον Αλεκ.

Όλα είχαν επιστρέψει στον φυσιολογικό ρυθμό τους…

******************

Δεν μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ εκείνο το βραδύ. Η υπερένταση μου ήταν πολύ μεγάλη για να καταφέρω να κλείσω τα ματιά μου η να βάλω τις σκέψεις μου σε μια τάξη. Επί μια ώρα προσπαθούσα να βρω μια σωστή θέση στο τεράστιο κρεβάτι, αλλά οποία στάση και να πήρα δεν με βόλευε. Τα στρωματά είχαν γίνει ένα κουκούλι γύρω μου όταν άκουσα το τρίξιμο της πόρτας καθώς ανήγε.

Άλλαξα πλευρό αρκετά απότομα ώστε να προκαλέσω μια ελαφριά ζαλάδα στο κεφάλι μου. Η Τζεην και ο Αλεκ ήταν στην πόρτα, ο καθένας και με ένα μαξιλάρι στα χεριά του.

«Συνήθως όταν θέλουμε κάποιον να μας πει ένα παραμύθι πηγαίνουμε στην μαμά και στον μπαμπά αλλά μιας και σήμερα είσαι εδώ αποφασίσαμε να κάνουμε μια εξαίρεση» είπε η Τζεην σοβαρά, με φωνή όλο αυτοπεποίθηση και βλέμμα σταθερό προς το μέρος μου.

Τους εξέτασα για λίγο με μισάνοιχτα, νυσταγμένα ματιά και υστέρα τους έκανα νόημα να πλησιάσουν προσπαθώντας, χωρίς κανένα σημάδι προόδου, να δραπετεύσω από το κουκούλι που είχα δημιουργήσει. Το μονό που κατάφερα ήταν να καταδείξω ακόμη πιο φυλακισμένη.

«Την ειδές την ζωγραφιά μου, Μπελλα;» αναρωτήθηκε για άλλη μια φορά η Τζεην. Ο Αλεκ κάθισε στο κρεβάτι εμποδίζοντας την οπτική μου επαφή με το υπόλοιπο δωμάτιο και κοίταξε τα ποδιά μου. Ένα αχνό χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στο πρόσωπο του το οποίο γρήγορα κανόνισε να κρύψει.

«Όχι. Θα μου την δείξεις; Τι θέμα έχει;» Έπαιξα την ανήξερη αν και ήξερα πολύ καλά τι έδειχνε η συγκεκριμένη ζωγραφιά.

Έτρεξε κατά μήκος του δωματίου φτάνοντας έως το κρεβάτι οπού και πήδηξε με δύναμη. Δεν έχασε ούτε στιγμή την ισορροπία της και οι κινήσεις της ήταν γεμάτες χάρη. Και εγώ και ο Αλεκ μείναμε να την κοιτάμε με θαυμασμό καθώς ετινε το κομμάτι από χαρτί προς το μέρος μας.

Και τότε είδα τον άντρα που ονειρευόταν για εμένα να στέκεται όρθιος διπλά από το Χριστουγεννιάτικο δέντρο με τα χεριά του γύρω από την πλάτη μου και την οικογένεια μας από τριγύρω να μας κοιτάει όπως εμείς κοιτούσαμε προηγουμένως την Τζεην. Ένα δάκρυ ήταν έτοιμο να δραπετεύσει από την άκρη των ματιών μου αλλά το εμπόδισα πριν με προδώσει.

«Αυτός δεν είναι ο-»

«Σσσς» μουρμούρισε η Τζεην διακόπτοντας τον Αλεκ πριν πει περισσότερα.

Δεν έδωσα σημασία, απλά συνέχισα να ερευνώ κάθε λεπτομέρεια της εικόνας ελπίζοντας πως στο μέλλον θα έβρισκα κάποιον να αγαπήσω που θα έμοιαζε ακριβώς όπως τον παρουσίαζε η Τζεην σε εκείνο το χαρτί.

Ο άνδρας είχε κόκκινα μαλλιά με έναν τόνο χρυσού να τα χρωματίζουν, μετέφρασα την απόχρωση αυτή σαν χάλκινο στην πραγματικότητα. Η επιδερμίδα του ήταν λευκή σαν το χιόνι και τα ματιά του αντιστοιχούσαν σε μια απόχρωση σκούρου πρασίνου. Φορούσε μια επίσημη ενδυμασία όπως ακριβώς και εγώ. Αυτός ένα κουστούμι και εγώ ένα κατάλευκο φόρεμα, λες και παντρευόμασταν. Η κοιλιά μου είχε ένα… εξόγκωμα;;;

«Γιατί είμαι… χοντρή;» απόρησα.

«Είσαι έγκυος, Μπελλα» Συνοφρυώθηκα μόλις οι λέξεις βγήκαν από το στόμα της. Δεν με είχε προοιδοποησει η Ρενε για μια τέτοια σοβαρή κατάσταση.

«Ζωγραφίζεις πολύ ωραία, Τζεην. Τα χρώματα σου είναι τόσο αληθινά όπως και τα πρόσωπα» είπα ειλικρινά.

«Μα είναι. Τα πρόσωπα εννοώ. Ελπίζω και η κατάσταση να γίνει πραγματικότητα κάποια στιγμή» Έσκυψε ντροπαλά το κεφάλι της λες και είχε μόλις μαρτυρήσει την ευχή της.

«Ωραία» ξεφύσημα ξεμπλέκοντας χωρίς να το καταλάβω τον εαυτό μου από τα παπλωματά. «Ποιο παραμύθι θέλετε να σας πω;»

«Την Σταχτοπούτα» ξεφούρνισε αστραπιαία η Τζεην –ξεχνώντας την ζωγραφιά- χωρίς να αφήνει τον Αλεκ να μιλήσει.

«Όχι, πάλι» παραπονέθηκε εκείνος. «Θέλω κάτι με πειρατές και δράση. Όχι αυτή τη κοριτσίστικη ιστορία»

«Θα σας πω και τις δυο τις ιστορίες, αλλά επειδή και εμένα μου αρέσουν οι ιστορίες με δράση και πειρατές καθώς και με πριγκίπισσες και Σταχτοπούτες τι λέτε να τα συνδυάσουμε;» ρώτησα πριν το όλο σκηνικό μετατρεπόταν σε καυγά.

«Τελεία ιδέα» πανηγύρισε η Τζεην και ο Αλεκ μαζί. Οι φωνές τους ταίριαζαν τόσο πολύ που ακουστήκαν σαν μελωδία.

********

Όταν τελείωσα με την ιστορία και οι δυο τους είχαν κοιμηθεί. Ο Αλεκ ήταν κουλουριασμένος μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου και η Τζεην είχε φωλιάσει και εκείνη εκεί κοντά –κατά την διάρκεια της ιστορίας την ένιωθα να μου φτιάχνει τα μαλλιά πλέκοντας τα σε πλεξούδες-. Φαινόταν τόσο ονειρεμένοι την ώρα που κοιμόταν. Με μισάνοιχτο το στοματάκι τους -τόσο ώστε μπορούσες να δεις τα μπροστινά δοντάκια να ξεπροβάλουν δειλά- και με τις βαθιές, ρυθμικές τους ανάσες.

Τα χεράκια τους ακουμπούσαν ξεκούραστα πάνω μου, της Τζεην στα μαλλιά μου και του Αλεκ στα δάχτυλα μου. Δεν ήθελα να τους μετακινήσω καθόλου, δεν ήθελα να τους ξυπνήσω. Εξάλλου ένιωθα πολύ βολικά για να κάνω κάτι τέτοιο. Έτσι έκλεισα απλά τα ματιά μου και άφησα το σκοτάδι να με ταξιδέψει κάπου αλλού, σε έναν κόσμο που τα πράγματα δεν ήταν τόσο περίπλοκα όσο ήταν στην πραγματικότητα.

Jane's POV

Πλησίασα το παράθυρο προσεχτικά. Δεν ήθελα να ξυπνήσω κανέναν από τους δυο τους, δεν ήθελα να παρακολουθήσουν αυτό που θα έκανα. Ήταν προσωπικό. Στα χεριά μου κρατούσα την ζωγραφιά μου, την οποία και κοιτούσα ξανά και ξανά σαν να παρακαλούσα σιωπηλά να γίνει το όνειρο μου πραγματικότητα. Ήλπιζα να γίνει κάτι, ήταν το μοναδικό πράγμα που ήθελα για αυτά τα Χριστούγεννα.

Τα είχα ερευνήσει όλα και κατά την γνώμη μου ταίριαζαν σαν μια σταγόνα νερό. Είχα γράψει μια έκθεση σχετικά με την Μπελλα στο σχολείο και μια στα κρυφά σχετικά με εκείνον -την φύλαγα μέσα στο μαξιλάρι μου για καλό και για κακό, δεν ήθελα η μαμά να μου κάνει ξανά κήρυγμα-. Δεν χρειαζόταν και πολύ μυαλό για να βγάλω το συγκεκριμένο συμπέρασμα μετά από μια απλή σύγκριση τους.

Η μαμά μου είχε πει πως τα πράγματα δεν ήταν τόσο απλά και ήξερα πως δεν ήταν αλλά ήθελα να προσπαθήσω να κάνω και εκείνον και την Μπελλα ευτυχισμένη. Και οι δυο τους ήταν μονοί, είχα σιγουρευτεί πρόσφατα για αυτό, και από ότι ήξερα τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να τους απομακρυνθεί. Χρειαζόμουν απλά ένα σχέδιο και το μονό που είχα εκείνη τη στιγμή στο μυαλό μου ήταν αυτό. Θα τα άφηνα όλα έτσι… Να παρασυρθούν από την τύχη, την μοίρα και τα αστερία…

Έφτασα στο παράθυρο και κοίταξα τον ουρανό και τα αστερία γνωρίζοντας πως όλα αυτά ήταν μια κουβέρτα που μας εμπόδιζαν να δούμε το πραγματικό συμπάν, μια κουβέρτα που έκρυβε μια πελώρια δύναμη.

Συγκεντρώθηκα στα αστερία και έψαξα ανάμεσα τους για το πιο αστραφτερό από όλα, όταν το βρήκα πήρα στάση προσευχής και επικεντρώθηκα μονό σε εκείνο. Ήταν όμορφο και λαμπερό και άστραaφτερό και θα μπορούσε να φωτίσει μια ολόκληρη χωρά, έτσι πίστευα τουλάχιστον. Κοίταξα την εικόνα και μετά εκείνο.

«Σε παρακαλώ κάνε το όνειρο μου αληθινό» παρακάλεσα και επέστρεψα ξανά για ύπνο.

Bella's POV

Όταν άνοιξα τα ματιά μου μπροστά μου υπήρχε ένα οικείο μέρος. Συναισθανομένη σε κάποια γωνιά της συνείδησης μου πως ονειρευόμουν αναγνώρισα τον κήπο του δημοτικού σχολείου που συνήθιζα να πηγαίνω όταν ήμουν σε εκείνη την ηλικία. Συνέχιζε να μοιάζει με παιδική χαρά και πάρκο παρά σαν σχολείο, αλλά και πάλι τίποτα δεν είχε αλλάξει. Μπορεί τα φυτά να είχαν μεγαλώσει όπως και τα δέντρα, μπορεί ο τοίχος του σχολείου να είχε βαφτεί με ένα νέο καστανοκόκκινο χρώμα να αντικαταστεί το παλιό σκούρο καφέ αλλά και πάλι η αίσθηση ήταν η ιδία.

Πάντα μου άρεσε το σχολείο. Ένιωθα ελεύθερη εκεί, όχι σαν τα περισσότερα παιδιά που το μισούσαν, πίστευα πως σε αυτή μου η ελευθερία όφειλα και την επιτυχία μου σε εκείνο το σημείο. Αλλά και πάλι απλές υποθέσεις έκανα.

Με έκπληξη συνηδιτοποιησα πως δεν ήμουν μονή η Τζεην ήταν εκεί και μου κρατούσε το χέρι. Και τότε άξαφνα άρχισε να φωνάξει δυνατά ένα όνομα από διπλά μου, το μονό που μπορούσα να ακούσω εγώ ήταν η λέξη κύριος, το υπόλοιπο περιεχόμενο της πρότασης της κρυβόταν από τα αυτιά μου περίτεχνα ακόμη και αν την έβλεπα να προφέρει και κάτι άλλο ξεκάθαρα. Δεν είχα όμως την αυτοσυγκέντρωση που χρειαζόταν για να το αποκωδικοποιήσω.

«Μπελλα, πάμε. Μας περιμένει, Μπελλα. Πάμε» ούρλιαζε απεγνωσμένα η Τζεην.

«Ποιος, Τζεην;» απόρησα. Τα ματιά μου είχαν στενέψει την ώρα που κοιτούσα μπερδεμένη την Τζεην, η οποία προσπαθούσε να με τραβήξει προς κάποια κατεύθυνση αλλά εγώ δεν συμβιβαζόμουν σε καμιά περίπτωση.

«Πάμε, μας περιμένει, πάμε» Ακουγόταν λυπημένη που δεν την άκουγα, ένα πεισματάρικο κορίτσι παραλή την ωριμότητα που είχα παρατηρήσει τις τελευταίες μέρες.

Οι άμυνες τις έσπασαν σε λίγη ώρα και έμεινε να κοιτάει το κενό με ένα χαμόγελο στα χείλη της. Το δάχτυλο της σηκώθηκε ψηλά κάνοντας και εμένα να αντιγράψω την κίνηση της.

Το μονό που πρόλαβα να δω πριν απομακρυνθώ από το όνειρο ήταν ένα ζευγάρι πρασίνων ματιών, τόσο βαθιά που θα μπορούσα να κοιτάζω μέσα τους για μέρες.

Οι επόμενες μέρες πέρασαν αστραπιαία μπροστά από τα ματιά μου αφήνοντας με στο τέλος παραζαλισμένη με ένα σωρό αναμνήσεις να έχουν αποτυπωθεί στο κεφάλι μου. Ήμουν ταυτόχρονα τόσο χαρούμενη αλλά και τόσο λυπημένη. Τόσο πλημμυρισμένη με το κλίμα των γιορτινών ημερών, αλλά και τόσο χαμένη.

Ούτε η Τζεην φαινόταν τόσο ενθουσιασμένη εκείνες τις ημέρες. Προσπαθούσε συνεχώς να με βγάλει έξω από το σπίτι για βόλτα, σαν να ήμουν το κουτάβι της. Όταν της ζητούσα εξηγήσεις εκείνη δεν μου απαντούσε καν, δεν έκανε καμιά προσπάθεια να μου εξηγήσει. Απλά με άφηνε ήσυχη. Μέχρι την επόμενη μέρα.

Το ήξερα πως την απογοήτευα και πως είχε πολλούς λογούς για να συμπεριφέρεται έτσι. Πρώτον, δεν της είχα φέρει κανέναν άνθρωπο-πρίγκιπα να γνωρίσει –το γεγονός αυτό δεν με έκανε να νιώθω πια χαλιά παρόλα αυτά- και δεύτερον αρνιομουν πεισματικά να την αφήσω να με πάει κάπου. Ήξερα πως μια τέτοια εξόρμηση δεν θα κατέληγε σε καλό για καμιά από της δυο μας. Πιο πολύ όμως στην Τζεην…

Ο Αλεκ ήταν ο μονός ήσυχος, ντροπαλός και λιγομίλητος της οικογένειας. Συνεχώς τον έβαζα μέσα στις συζητήσεις που κάναμε αλλά η αυτοπεποίθηση της Τζεην και τον υπολοίπων πάντα τον έκανε να αισθάνεται άβολα. Σπάνια άκουγες την φωνη του όταν μαζευόμασταν σαν οικογένεια.

Τα Χριστούγεννα ήταν η μονή οικογενειακή συγκέντρωση που φάνηκε να του τραβάει το ενδιαφέρον. Τα δώρα έπαιξαν σημαντικό ρολό σε αυτό. Η Τζεην είχε ζητήσει ρούχα -από τον Τσαρλυ και την Ρενε- και κούκλες από εμένα, ενώ ο Αλεκ μονό παιχνίδια από όλους μας. Ότι ήθελαν το βρήκαν κάτω από το Χριστουγεννιάτικο δέντρο, μαζί με τα δώρα – έκπληξη του Αϊ Βασίλη –ήταν και τα δυο πολύ μικρά για να μάθουν πως όλα αυτά ήταν ένα καλοσχεδιασμένο κόλπο.

Το βραδύ όμως όλη η πρόοδος που είχαμε σημειώσει είχε χαθεί. Είχα κλειστεί πάλι στο καβούκι του και κρυβόταν επιδέξια, σαν στρουθοκάμηλος από όλους μας. Ήθελα να του τονώσω την αυτόεκτιμηση αλλά η Ρενε μου έλεγε πως ο κάθε ένας έχει τον δικό του χαρακτήρα και πως έπρεπε να το σεβόμαστε όλοι αυτό. Μετά από λίγες μέρες το είχα αποδεχτεί. Ο Αλεκ έμοιαζε πιο βολικός όταν κατάλαβε πως δεν θα τον έβαζα ποτέ ξανά με το ζόρι σε μια συζήτηση και αυτό φυσικά φάνηκε αστείο στους πάντες.

Σήμερα ήταν 30 Δεκεμβρίου και η Τζεην έγινε πιο πιεστική από ποτέ στο να με βγάλει από το σπίτι.

«Το χιόνι λιώνει, Μπελλα. Θέλω να βγω έξω» παραπονέθηκε. «Όλο μέσα καθόμαστε και έχω βαρεθεί… Σε παρακαλώ, Μπελλα…»

«Τζεην, ξερώ πως αυτός δεν είναι ο λόγος. Το βλέπω στα ματιά σου» Και πράγματι το έβλεπα. Υπήρχε μια λάμψη ελπίδας εκεί. Κάτι που την μεταμόρφωνε σε ένα αποφασιστικό, όχι και τόσο ώριμο, κοριτσάκι.

«Όχι» Σταύρωσε νευριασμένα τα χεριά της πάνω στο στήθος της, αλλά αυτή τη φορά δεν έφυγε. «Τον κάνω για τον Αλεκ. Ο Αλεκ είπε πως ήθελε να βγούμε έξω και υπόσχομαι πως αυτή τη φορά δεν έχω κάτι στο μυαλό μου. Δεν συμβιβάζεσαι με τίποτα έτσι και αλλιώς, οπότε δεν αξίζει ο κόπος μου. Ευχαριστημένη;»

Της έριξα ένα βλέμμα όλο υποψία και πρόσεξα πως την έκανα να τρομάξει για ένα δευτερόλεπτο. Γρήγορα όμως σοβάρεψε χωρίς να θέλει να δείξει σημάδι αδυναμίας. Τελικά μοιάζαμε σε κάτι.

«Αλήθεια; Εκείνος σου το είπε;» ρώτησα καχύποπτα.

«Ναι» τραύλισε με δυσκολία. «πέ- Περίπου»

Αναστέναξα κουρασμένα. Η κατάσταση με είχε κουράσει. Οι πολλού ενδοιασμοί που είχα για εκείνη την 'βόλτα' ολοένα και μεγάλωναν. «Το περίπου δεν είναι το ίδιο με το σίγουρα, Τζεην»

«Περίμενε λίγο» πρόσταξε εκείνη σαν απάντηση.

Σε χρόνο ρεκόρ βρισκόταν απέναντι μου, αυτή τη φορά μαζί με τον Αλεκ στο πλευρό της. Η έκφραση του πρόδιδε το μπέρδεμα που ένιωθε μέσα του. Ένιωσα αμέσως λύπη για τον τρόπο με τον οποίο τον μεταχειριζόταν η Τζεην για να πετύχει τον σκοπό της, που… Θεέ μου… Ήταν τόσο σημαντικός;

«Τζεην, μην ανακατεύεις τον Αλεκ-»

Γύρισε την πλάτη της σε εμένα πιάνοντας τα χεριά της μέσα σε αυτά του Αλεκ. Εκείνος την κοίταξε στα ματιά εμφανώς καθόλου ενημερωμένος για το τι διαδραματιζόταν εκεί πέρα.

«Αλεκ, θες να βγούμε έξω για χιονοπόλεμο;» ρώτησε με μια απαλή, υπεροχή φωνή.

Ο Αλεκ κοίταξε μια εμένα και μια την Τζεην. Η ματιά του πάγωσε σε εμένα τελικά. «Η Μπελλα θέλει;» Οι λέξεις ίσα, ίσα που ακουστήκαν.

«Αλεκ, εσύ θέλεις;» τόνισα με έμφαση την πρόταση μου, σαν να ήταν όντως σηζτημα ζώνης η θανάτου.

«Θα φτιάξουμε και χιονάνθρωπο;» ρώτησε ξαφνικά ενθουσιασμένος εκείνος. «Λατρεύω το χιόνι»

«Να βλέπεις;»

Η φωνή της Τζεην ίσα, ίσα που κατάφερε να φτάσει έως τα αυτιά μου όσο δυνατή και αν ήταν σε σχέση με του αδερφού της. Το στόμα μου είχε ανοίξει, για την ακρίβεια είχε γίνει ένα με το πάτωμα μετά από την τόσο… ανοιχτή, ειλικρινή πρόταση του Αλεκ. Κατευθείαν το έκλεισα προσπαθώντας να μην τον κάνω να νιώσει άσχημα. Μόλις το έκανα αυτό ένα χέρι άρχισε να με σέρνει προς την είσοδο του σπιτιού μας και εγώ το μονό που μπορούσα να κάνω ήταν να υπακούσω.

********************************

Έπεσα με δύναμη στο χιόνι, σκορπίζοντας το τριγύρω. Τα ματιά μου ήταν στον ουρανό την ιδία στιγμή που το σώμα μου βρέθηκε πάνω του. Παρατηρούσα τα σύννεφα καθώς τα έπαιρνε ο αέρας απομακρύνοντας τα όλο και πιο μακριά. Μπορούσα να ακούσω την φωνή του Αλεκ και της Τζεην καθώς και του ανάλαφρου γέλιου τους την ώρα που μου πετούσαν χιονόμαλλες. Παρόλο που καμιά δεν με είχε πετύχει έως τώρα –τι να πω; Ήμουν παρά πολύ τυχερή άμα έκρινα από την ακρίβεια με την οποία της έριχναν-. Μετά από λίγη ώρα τα παράτησαν επιστρέφοντας στον χιονάνθρωπο με χαρά.

Η Τζεην δεν σχεδίαζε τίποτα. Για σήμερα τουλάχιστον… Η ζωγραφιά της είχε σχεδόν ξεχαστεί και το όνειρο της να με δει με κάποιον είχε ξεθωριάσει καθώς περνούσαν η μέρες. Η ελπίδα της να βγω έξω δεν είχε να κάνει με αυτό, τώρα το ήξερα. Απλά ήθελε να απολαύσει το χιόνι μαζί μου. Την είχα παρεξηγήσει αλλά μετά από εκείνη τη συμπεριφορά εκείνο το βραδύ τι να περίμενα;

Το όνειρο είχε σπάσει κάτι μέσα μου και τα πράσινα εκείνα ματιά δεν έφευγαν ούτε για ένα λεπτό από το μυαλό μου. Ένιωθα λες και η ιδέα της Τζεην και το όνειρο της να τα φτιάξω με έναν άνδρα όμορφο όπως εκείνον της ζωγραφιάς είχε αλλάξει κάτι μέσα μου. Κατά κάποιον τρόπο ήξερα πως εκείνος ο άνδρας δεν ήταν ένα απλό δημιούργημα της φαντασίας της. Τα λόγια της αντηχούσαν μέσα μου με την ιδία συχνότητα όπως ακριβώς και ο παλμός της καρδιάς μου «Τα πρόσωπα είναι αληθινά». Όντως υπήρχε κάπου και έπρεπε να τον βρω ανεξάρτητα με το τίμημα. Έλεγξα για άλλη μια φορά τον ουρανό ψάχνοντας για απαντήσεις αν και αντί για αυτό δεν βρήκα τίποτα… Οι οροί είχαν αντιστραφεί, μονό αυτό ήξερα. Η Τζεην είχε χάσει το ενδιαφέρον της και εγώ είχα κερδίσει τις ελπίδες μου… Κανονικά αυτό θα έπρεπε να ακουγόταν καλό αλλά δεν σήμαινε πως ήταν απαραίτητα έτσι.

«Πάμε πίσω στο σπίτι; Κουράστηκα» δήλωσε η Τζεην ξαπλώνοντας διπλά μου. Από μια γρήγορη ματιά στο πρόσωπο της κατάλαβα πως έλεγε αλήθεια. Τα μαγουλά και η μύτη της ήταν κατακόκκινα από το κρύο ενώ τα ρούχα της είχαν μουσκέψει από την κορυφή έως τα νύχια. Ναι, έπρεπε οπωσδήποτε να γυρίσουμε πίσω.

Σηκώθηκα από το σημείο οπού βρισκόμουν τινάζοντας το χιόνι από πάνω μου σχολαστικά και έπειτα προσέφερα το χέρι μου στην Τζεην. Το πηρέ με ένα χαμόγελο ζωγραφισμένο στα χείλη της, ένα χαμόγελο που με έκανε για ένα λεπτό με έκανε να απορήσω. Τι στο καλό σχεδίαζε πάλι;

Μια φόνουλα μέσα μου έλεγε πως είχα καταντήσει παρανοϊκή. Μια άλλη πως έπρεπε να εναντιωθώ στην Τζεην και μια άλλη μου υπενθύμιζε πως ότι και αν ήταν και είχε να κάνει με έναν πρασινοματη, χαλκινομαλλη δεν θα μου χαλούσε την διάθεση ιδιαιτέρα. Η τελευταία με τρόμαξε.

«Πάμε σπίτι» είπα αναστενάζοντας.

Έκανα να φύγω αλλά η φωνή του Αλεκ και της Τζεην με σταμάτησαν. Το όνομα που βρήκε από τα χείλη τους μου ήταν άγνωστο αλλά και πάλι… Είχε σημασία; Ήταν ήδη φανερό πως κάθε σκέψη από την μεριά τους να γυρίσουμε στο σπίτι είχε καταρρεύσει. Όπως και η δική μου θέληση καρτέρευσε μόλις είδα το τόσο γνώριμο πρόσωπο του.

Η Τζεην όντως δεν είχε φανταστεί με μονό μέσω της την φαντασία της τον άνδρα που είχε ζωγραφίσει γιατί πολύ απλά βρισκόταν απέναντι μου.

Με δυσκολία κατάφερα να συγκροτήσω τον εαυτό μου από το να βάλω τα ποδιά. Η γη είχε χαθεί κάτω από τα ποδιά μου και ήμουν σίγουρη πως τα ματιά μου ήταν καρφωμένα στα δικά του πράσινα, λες και είχα μόλις δει φάντασμα.

Το χρώμα των μαλλιών του ήταν όντως χάλκινο στολισμένο με ελάχιστες χιονιάδες τις οποίες και προσπάθησε να διώξει παίρνοντας το χέρι του μέσα από τις τούφες του. Είχα την παρόρμηση να τις πιάσω και εγώ αλλά με κάποιον τρόπο τα κατάφερα να παραμείνω ακίνητη στην θέση μου συνεχίζοντας απλά την παρακολούθηση μου. Το πρόσωπο του ήταν τετραγωνισμένο και το πιγούνι του προεξείχε ελάχιστα από εκεί με έναν μοναδικό τρόπο. Η επιδερμίδα του δεν ήταν ούτε κατάλευκη ούτε σταρένια. Είχε μια ενδιάμεση απόχρωση που δεν μπορούσα να καθορίσω. Το σώμα του πάντως ήταν γεροδεμένο, αν και δεν φαινόταν να είναι πολύ ογκώδης. Και τα ματιά του… Ήταν δυο καταπράσινε λίμνες που με καλούσαν να χαθώ μέσα τους…

Τα αδέρφια μου έτρεξαν χαμογελώντας προς το μέρος του, αλλά από ότι είχα παρατηρήσει ο ενθουσιασμός της Τζεην προσπερνούσε τον συγκροτημένο του Αλεκ. Ήξερα γιατί αλλά δεν έκανα καν τον κόπο να αναλύσω κάτι μέσα στην σκέψη μου… Δεν ήταν μονό το κατάλληλο αγόρι που ήθελε η Τζεην για μένα. Ήταν αυτός που ονειρευόμουν πάντα!

Αγκάλιασε με ένα εκθαμβωτικό χαμόγελο στα χείλη τα αδέρφια μου αλλά τα ματιά του είχαν παγώσει σε εμένα, προσωπικά. Παραλίγο να μου κοπεί η ανάσα μετά από την συγκεκριμένη παρατήρηση.

«Και εγώ χαίρομαι που σας βλέπω παιδιά αλλά δεν με συστήσατε στην δεσποινίδα εκεί πέρα» είπε απλά συνεχίζοντας να με κοιτάει.

«Είναι η Μπελλα» απάντησε πανηγυρίζοντας η Τζεην. «Ορθέ για τα Χριστούγεννα» Το πρόσωπο της έλαμπε ολόκληρο σαν αστέρι.

«Αα.. Θα έπρεπε να το είχα καταλάβει» ψέλλισε καθώς ερχόταν προς το μέρος μου.

«Τι εννοείτε;» ρώτησα και μπερδεμένη και ζαλισμένη ταυτόχρονα.

«Είμαι ο δάσκαλος τους. Εντουαρντ Καλεν. Η Τζεην έχει πει πολλά για σένα και έχει γράψει επίσης. Ήταν μια από τις καλύτερες εκθέσεις της αν και ποτέ δεν περίμενα να δω το στοιχειό του ενθουσιασμού της. Τώρα την καταλαβαίνω απόλυτα» Τα χείλη του πλησίασαν τον λαιμό μου και προς στιγμής είχα την εντύπωση πως θα με φιλούσε.

_Μην ονειρεύεσαι, Μπελλα…_

«Μπορείς να μου μιλάς στον ενικό, Μπελλα» Ένιωσα ένα γαργαλητό στα σημεία που η ανάσα του με άγγιξε.

Έκανα ένα βήμα πίσω νιώθοντας πως θα έκανα κάτι απερίσκεπτο άμα συνέχιζα να ήμουν πολύ, πολύ κοντά του. Γύρισα προς τα αδέρφια μου ξανά, το μαγεμένο κοινό που μας παρακολουθούσε χαζογελώντας και παίζοντας με το χιόνι.

«Είναι ώρα να πάμε σπίτι. Συγνώμη αλλά πρέπει να φύγουμε» δικαιολογήθηκα στον Εντουαρντ.

«Δεν πειράζει, είμαι σίγουρος πως θα τα ξαναπούμε» παραδέχτηκε με μια ζωηράδα στην φωνή του. «Και μια που το έφερε η κουβέντα διοργανώνουμε ένα παρτυ πρωτοχρονιάς στο σπίτι μου μαζί με την οικογένεια μου. Θα είναι και η Σόνια εκεί» είπε γυρίζοντας προς τα παιδιά, τα οποία πανηγύρισαν στο άκουσμα του ονόματος. «Θα έρθετε;» ρώτησε και είχα την εντύπωση πως αναφερόταν ξεχωριστά σε εμένα.

«Δεν… Δεν ξερώ. Θα προσπαθήσουμε»

«Μα φυσικά και θα έρθουμε» αντιμίλησε η Τζεην δίνοντας μου ένα παραπονεμένο βλέμμα.

«Θα σας περιμένουμε» απάντησε λιγάκι ξαφνιασμένος με την αποφασιστικότητα της Τζεην ο Εντουαρντ. Έτσι απλά, με αυτές τις λέξεις έφυγε…

*************************

«Είσαι πολύ όμορφη» παρατήρησε ο Αλεκ.

Καθόταν μαζί με την αδερφή του στο πελώριο κρεβάτι του δωματίου μου και κοιτούσαν μαγεμένοι και οι δυο, όπως και εγώ, την αντανάκλαση μου στον καθρέπτη. Η Ρενε είχε κάνει το θαύμα της για άλλη μια φορά και αυτό έπρεπε να το παραδεχτούμε και οι τρεις μας. Όσο μεγάλη διάρκεια και αν είχε η προετοιμασία αυτό που έβλεπα στον καθρέπτη με ικανοποιούσε και με γέμιζε με αυτοπεποίθηση και θάρρος.

Είχαμε σηκώσει τα μαλλιά μου ψηλά στερεώνοντας τα με ένα σωρό κοκαλάκια –συνέχιζα να αναρωτιέμαι πως θα κατάφερνα να τα βγάλω αργότερα- ενώ είχαμε αφήσει λίγες τουφιτσες να δραπετεύσουν επίτηδες από το σφιχτό κράτημα της. Το μακιγιάζ μου ήταν πιο έντονο από ποτέ, αφού η Ρενε είχε χρησιμοποιήσει ότι καλλυντικό είχε μέσα στην ντουλάπα της. Το φόρεμα μου ήταν επίσης δανεισμένο από εκείνην. Ήταν μπεζ με τούλι και ιριδίζουσες λεπτομέρειες. Με έκανε να νιώθω και να μοιάζω με πριγκίπισσα –άμα έκρινα από τον καθρέπτη-, αν και ανησυχούσα μήπως το είχαμε παρακάνει. Τώρα; Τώρα το μονό που σκεφτόμουν περιείχε τις λέξεις φανταστικό, μαγευτικό και… όμορφο πάνω μου.

Βεβαία δεν ήμουν η μονή που είχε δεχτεί την περιποίηση της Ρενε. Η Τζεην αν και είχε προσφερθεί πιο εύκολα από εμένα είχε μεταμορφωθεί και αυτή σε κάτι εξαίσιο -χωρίς μακιγιάζ φυσικά. Ένα γαλαζοπράσινο φόρεμα με μια ζώνη γύρω από την μέση για την ηλικία της είχε κάνει και από μονό του την διαφορά. Η Τζεην δεν χρειαζόταν τίποτα άλλο για να δείχνει αστραφτερή. Ο Αλεκ με πολύ δυσκολία πείστηκε να βάλει το σμόκιν. Συμφωνά με εκείνον θα ήταν ο μονός πιγκουΐνος στο παρτυ. Η γνώμη του άλλαξε όταν είδε τον Τσαρλυ… Και οι δυο τους ήταν μουτρωμένοι… Η Ρενε απολάμβανε την μεταμόρφωση μας και την δική της επίσης.

«Είσαι απίστευτη, μαμά» αναφώνησα μόλις είδα το μακρύ, στενό αλλά και ταυτόχρονα αεράτο μπλε φόρεμα της. Έμοιαζε σαν να είχε βγει από παραμύθι όπως όλες μας, αλλά εκείνη είχε κάτι πιο έντονο που ενίσχυε εκείνο το στοιχειό. Ίσως τα μικρά, στρογγυλευμένα μανίκια, ίσως τα στρας που χρησίμευαν ως ζώνη γύρω από την μέση της, ίσως το αθώο, κατάλευκο πρόσωπο της, ίσως…

«Μοιάζεις με την Χιονάτη» συμπλήρωσε η Τζεην κοιτώντας την από την κορυφή έως και τα νύχια.

Η Ρενε έκανε γεμάτη χάρη μια στροφή γύρω από τον εαυτό της και ήμουν βέβαιη πως άκουσα τον Τσαλί από πίσω να στραβοκαταπίνει.

«Πάμε;» ρώτησα δείχνοντας την πόρτα.

«Ναι, αμέ» πετάχτηκε η Τζεην και έφτασε χορεύοντας μέχρι την πόρτα.

******************************

Το σπίτι του Εντουαρντ ήταν πραγματικά τεράστιο αλλά και πολλά χιλιόμετρα έξω από το Φοράς. Βρισκόταν μέσα στο δάσος, και συγκεκριμένα σε ένα λιβάδι, περιτριγυρισμένο από δέντρα που έριχναν προστατευτικές σκιές πάνω στους ψηλούς τοίχους του. Το σκοτάδι έκανε αρκετά δύσκολο το γεγονός να ψάξω για όλες τις λεπτομέρειες αλλά και πάλι πρόσεξα πως το μεγαλύτερο μέρος των τοίχων αποτελούνταν η από γυαλί η από ξύλο, όπως επίσης και μια μεγάλη βεράντα γύρω από τον πρώτο όροφο ελάχιστα καλυμμένη από τα φυτά του δάσους. Το όλο σπίτι μου έδινε την αίσθηση της απομόνωσης, κάτι που λάτρευα αλλά ποτέ δεν είχα την ευκαιρία να έχω. Όλα ήταν τόσο αριστοκρατικά, μου έφερναν στον νου επαύλεις βασιλέων η κάστρα βαρονών. Ήταν παλιό, αυτό ήταν ξεκάθαρο, αλλά οποίος το είχε σίγουρα ήξερε να το συντηρεί. Οι τοίχοι των τριών οροφών ήταν βαμμένοι με ένα λευκό χρώμα τόσο λευκό που δεν υπήρχε καμιά αντίθεση μεταξύ του από το χιόνι που συμπλήρωνε γλυκά το τοπίο κάνοντας το πιο ονειρεμένο.

Ανέβηκα κρατώντας το χέρι της Τζεην τα σκαλοπάτια του σπιτιού σαν να την συνόδευα κατά κάποιον τρόπο μέσα στο παραμύθι. Χτυπήσαμε διστακτικά την πόρτα χωρίς να περιμένουμε τους υπολοίπους να έρθουν διπλά μας. Η πόρτα άνοιξε διάπλατα αλλά…

Δεν ήταν ο Εντουαρντ αυτός που άνοιξε την πόρτα αλλά μια νεαρή ξανθιά και φυσικά πανέμορφη κοπέλα την πόρτα κρατώντας στα χεριά της ένα μικρό κοριτσάκι περίπου στην ηλικία της Τζεην. Τα ξανθά μαλλιά τους, τα γαλανά ματιά τους, το ελαφρύ μαύρισμα τους και το ροδακινί χρώμα στα μαγουλά τους της έκανε παρά την διαφορά ηλικία τους να είναι ολόιδιες.

Η μικρή μόλις είδε την Τζεην βρέθηκε με ένα σάλτο από την αγκαλιά της κοπέλας στο πάτωμα και γρήγορα διπλά της.

«Γεια σου, Τζεην» χαιρέτησε χάριτωμενα και εκείνη αποκρίθηκε με τον ίδιο ενθουσιασμός αποκαλώντας την Σόνια.

«Αυτή είναι η αδερφή μου, η Μπελλα» με σύστησε. «Μπελλα, από εδώ η Σόνια»

«Γεια σου, Σόνια» απάντησα γλυκά αλλά το κοριτσάκι έμεινε να με κοιτάει με σεβασμό και δέος. Δεν κατάλαβα τίποτα και από τα δυο.

«Αυτή είναι η Ροζαλι Χειλ, η μαμά της Σόνια και αδερφή του Εντουαρντ» είπε απότομα η Τζεην αλλά συνεχίζοντας να είναι ευγενική.

Η Ροζαλι μου χαμογέλασε και έπειτα μας προτείνε να περάσουμε μέσα οπού και γινόταν πραγματικά παρτυ. Εννοώ… Όλοι μας περιμέναμε ένα κλασσικό, ήρεμο παρτυ Πρωτοχρονιάς αλλά το συγκεκριμένο δεν είχε τίποτα από αυτό το στοιχειό. Όλοι χόρευαν ξέφρενα στον ρυθμό της μουσικής ενώ στην μέση του μεγάλου δωματίου βρισκόταν ένας πάγκος με ποτά και λιχουδιές. Παρόμοια φωτά είχε ξανασυναντήσει μονό σε μια ντισκό που συνήθιζα να πηγαίνω πριν χρονιά και είχε πειστεί πως δεν θα έβλεπα στο Φορκς.

«Τα παιδιά θα πάνε σε ένα άλλο δωμάτιο φυσικά» ανακοίνωσε η Ροζαλι στο κοινό μας, το οποίο και κατσούφιασε αμέσως μόλις άκουσε τα νέα. Παρόλα αυτά κανένας δεν αντέδρασε όταν εκείνη τους έδειξε τον δρόμο που έπρεπε να ακολουθήσουν. Ο Τσαρλυ και η Ρενε τα συνόδεψαν αφήνοντας με μονή με την Ροζαλι.

«Που είναι ο Εντουαρντ;» ρώτησα έχοντας ακόμη τους ενδοιασμούς μου.

Η Ροζαλι γέλασε, ένας κελαρυστός, υπέροχος ήχος. Φαινόταν να είχε μαντέψει το ενδιαφέρον μου. «Λογικά στον πάγκο με τα ποτά η στην πιστά η ακόμη και στο δωμάτιο του. Ποτέ δεν κατάφερα να καταλάβω που χάνεται μέσα στα παρτυ του»

«Ευχαριστώ» την ευχαρίστησα.

«Παρακαλώ» Τα ματιά της έπεσαν πάνω σε κάτι και φαινόταν τελείως απορροφημένη σε εκείνο. Έκανα να κοιτάξω αλλά η φωνή της με διέκοψε. «Πρέπει να φύγω, τα λεμέ αργότερα» δικαιολογήθηκε πριν φύγει με μεγάλα, χορευτικά βήματα.

***********************************

I wrote the song two hours before we met.  
I didn't know your name or what you looked like yet.  
Oh I could have stayed at home and gone to bed.  
I could have gone to see a film instead.  
You might have changed your mind and seen your friends  
Life could have been very different then but something changed.  
Do you believe that there's someone up above?  
Does he have a timetable directing acts of love?  
Why did I write this song on that day?  
Why did you touch my hand and softly say.  
Stop asking questions that don't matter anyway.  
Just give us a kiss to celebrate here today something changed.  
When we woke up that morning we had no way of knowing  
that in a matter of hours we'd change the way we were going.  
Where would I be now if we'd never met?  
Would I be singing this song to someone else instead I don't know  
but like you said something changed.

Δεν ήξερα γιατί αλλά εκείνη την στιγμή ανεξάρτητα άμα ένα άλλο τραγούδι ηχούσε στα αυτιά μου το συγκεκριμένο μου ηρθε στο μυαλό. Μιλούσε για κάποιου είδους αλλαγή, ίσως για αυτό. Αλλά το μυαλό μου δεν μπορούσε να δεχτεί πως στην ζωή μου αντιστοιχούσε απαραίτητα στην αλλαγή του χρόνου. Έπρεπε οπωσδήποτε να έχει να κάνει σχέση με τον άνδρα που είχα συναντήσει πριν λίγες ώρες. Και όντως είχε.

Το πραγματικό τραγούδι ήταν ένα άγνωστο κομμάτι με γρήγορο, ξέφρενο ρυθμό που σε παρέσερνε αντανακλαστικά στον χορό. Όλος ο κόσμος είχε βρεθεί στην πιστά και εγώ με δυσκολία περνούσα ανάμεσα τους με σκοπό να φτάσω στα σκαλιά του σπιτιου, που στριφογύριζαν επιβλητικά καταλήγοντας στον δεύτερο όροφο.

Δεν ήξερα τι θα με περίμενε εκεί πάνω. Το μονό που γνώριζα ήταν πως ο Εντουαρντ βρισκόταν εκεί και εγώ έπρεπε οπωσδήποτε να τον βρω. Είχα ψάξει ήδη στον πάγκο με τα ποτά αλλά το μονό που κατάφερα ήταν να πάρω την ιδία απάντηση από μια γυναικά όταν την ρώτησα που ήταν ο Εντουαρντ. Μου είχε πει το ίδιο ακριβώς πράγμα που μου είχε πει και η Ροζαλι.

Ήμουν τόσο σίγουρη καθώς ανέβαινα με γεμάτα βιασύνη βήματα τα σκαλοπάτια, αλλά ταυτόχρονα τόσο ζαλισμένη. Ένα μέρος του εγκεφάλου μου με ρωτούσε τι θα έκανα άμα τον έβρισκα; Πια στρατηγική θα ακολουθούσα. Ένα άλλο μου έλεγε να αφήσω τα πράγματα να πάρουν την δική τους φορά, να τα αφήσω όλα στην μοίρα. Και αυτό θα έκανα.

Ποιος ο σκοπός να κάνει κανείς άσκοπες σκέψεις;

Όλα όσα είχα σκεφτεί ακυρωθήκαν όταν έφτασα στο τέλος των σκαλοπατιών. Ένιωσα σαν σταχτοπούτα που μόλις είχε χάσει το γοβάκι της, μονό που στην δική μου περίπτωση η αποφασιστικότητα ήταν αυτή που είχε πετάξει μακριά.

Πολύ διστακτικά, ελενχοντας μέχρι και τον ήχο της ανάσας μου, άρχισα να περπατάω. Τα ψηλοτάκουνα παπούτσια μου όχι μονό με έκαναν να χάνω την ισσορόπια μου αλλά και να ανησυχώ για τον θόρυβο που έκαναν καθώς ακουμπούσαν παράδοξος απαλά το γυαλισμένο δάπεδο. Έβλεπα τον διάδρομο μπροστά, να απλώνεται μπροστά μου έως το σημείο οπού υπήρχε η βεράντα.

Το φως των αστεριών αντανακλούσε στο πάτωμα και το μεγάλο φεγγάρι έκανε την όλη σκηνή πιο απόκοσμη. Θέλοντας να φτάσω όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα στην βεράντα μεγάλωσα τα βήματα μου και μαζί με αυτά αυξήθηκε ο θόρυβος. Είχα σχεδόν φτάσει εκεί που ήθελα όταν ένα χέρι με τράβηξε μέσα σε ένα δωμάτιο. Αντανακλαστικά έβγαλα μια κραυγή έκπληξης καθώς και τρόμου. Τα επίπεδα αδρεναλίνης μου αυξηθήκαν κατευθείαν φτάνοντας στα ύψη και το επόμενο δευτερόλεπτο άρχισα να σκαρώνω τρόπους με τους οποίους θα μπορούσα να αμυνθώ.

«Τσα, σε έπιασα, σταχτοπούτα» Σήκωσα αστραπιαία το κεφάλι μου, μπερδεμένη και στο τέλος θαμπωμένη από τα θέαμα που έβλεπα μπροστά μου.

Σμαραγδένια ματιά…

«Εντουαρντ; Τι κανείς;» ρώτησα ενοχλημένη όταν κατάλαβα πως συνέχιζε να με κρατάει στην αγκαλιά του, έτοιμος να με στριφογυρίσει στον αέρα.

Φαινόταν σοκαρισμένος, αβέβαιος για το άμα ήμουν όντως μπροστά του η αυτό που έβλεπε ήταν μια ψευδαίσθηση, ένα παιχνίδι του φωτός.

«Μπελλα;» Τα χεριά του απομακρύνθηκαν από πάνω μου αλλά αντί να νιώσω ανακούφιση ένιωσα πόνο, θλίψη. Δεν είπα ποτέ ότι ήθελα να με αφήσει. «Συγνώμη σε πέρασα για την Σόνια» Πέρασε άβολα το χέρι του μέσα από τα μαλλιά του, πράγματι ανήσυχος.

«Την Σόνια; Το μικρό κοριτσάκι;»

«Η σκιά… Αστό καλυτέρα… Νόμιζα πως το παρτυ ήταν κάτω» είπε τελικά κοιτώντας με εξεταστικά για πρώτη φορά εκείνο το βραδύ. Ήμουν βέβαιη πως του άρεσε αυτό που αντίκριζε.

«Ηρθα να σε βρω» ομολόγησα ντροπαλά, κατεβάζοντας το κεφάλι μου. «Η- Ήθελα να σε ευχαριστήσω που μας κάλεσες» Σκαρφίστηκα μια δικαιολογία. Τα ζυγωματικά μου έκαιγαν αλλά ήξερα πως το έντονο χρώμα που είχαν πάρει δεν θα φαινόταν μέσα σε έναν τόσο χαμηλό φωτισμό. Ημουν ευγνωμων για αυτο.

Σήκωσε το φρύδι του με υποψία. «Θέλεις να δεις την θεά από το μπαλκόνι; Σου τράβηξε την προσοχή το φως, σωστά;»

Μου πηρέ ένα λεπτό για να επεξεργαστώ τα λόγια του και έπειτα να σκεφτώ μια αρκετά καλή ατάκα για να ξεφύγω, αντί για εκείνη όμως είπα: «Ναι, φυσικά»

Υπήρχε ευδιάκριτη αμηχανία μεταξύ μας. Ένιωθα την ένταση να πλανιέται στον αέρα και να διαπερνάει τα σώματα μας σαν ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα. Ήθελα όσο οτιδήποτε άλλο να τον αγγίξω. Να απλώσω το χέρι μου, να καλύψω την μικρή απόσταση που μας χώριζε αλλά κατάφερα να συγκροτηθώ.

Υπενθύμιζα συνεχεία στον εαυτό μου πως μια τέτοια κίνηση θα έφερνε το αποτέλεσμα που εκείνος ήθελε. Μια βραδιά με το εύκολο κορίτσι. Μια βραδιά με το κορίτσι που την άλλη μέρα θα εξαφανιζόταν, θα γυρνούσε στην Ουάσιγκτον. Φυσικά δεν θα το επέτρεπα αυτό. Ποτέ δεν είχα επιτρέψει σε κανέναν να με θεωρήσει αναλώσιμη και ούτε θα το έκανα τώρα. Αλλά ήταν τόσο δύσκολο να επικεντρωθώ σε κάτι άλλο εκτός από το πρόσωπο του, τα ματιά του και τα χείλη του. Το βλέμμα μου έπεφτε εκεί χωρίς την θέληση μου και κάτι μέσα μου έσπαγε κάθε φορά που έλεγα στον εαυτό μου πως αυτό ήταν λάθος.

Ήθελα να κλάψω, να ξεσπάσω, να κρυφτώ. Οτιδήποτε εκτός από το να κάθομαι εκεί πέρα σαν άγαλμα, ανίκανο να σκεφτεί λογικά η να ενεργήσει.

«Θα ήθελες κάτι να πιεις; Ένα αναψυκτικό μήπως;» ρώτησε άξαφνα και εγώ το μονό που κατάφερα να κάνω ήταν να νεύσω. Δεν εμπιστευόμουν την φωνή μου εκείνη την στιγμή, δεν εμπιστευόμουν ούτε το σώμα μου. Ένιωθα πως θα με πρόδιδε χωρίς την δική μου βούληση.

Όταν γύρισε πίσω είχε στα χεριά του δυο κουτάκια αναψυκτικού από αυτά που συνήθιζα να βλέπω στα παρτυ των νηπίων. Ήθελα κάτι δυνατό και όχι ένα απλό αναψυκτικό, κάτι που να με κάνει να ξεχάσω ποια είμαι. Αλλά και πάλι σε μια τέτοια περίπτωση τα πράγματα θα γινόταν ακόμη πιο περίπλοκα.

Στο τέλος κατέληξα στο συμπέρασμα πως καλύτερο ήταν να παραμείνουμε σε αυτήν την άβολη κατάσταση παρά να μεθύσουμε και από πάνω.

Μέσα στην αμηχανία μου, δεν ήξερα πιο κουτάκι να επιλέξω. Κάθε κίνηση μου φαινόταν λάθος και εγώ ακολούθησα την χειρότερη. Μπερδεμένη κοίταξα τα δυο μου χεριά, στα οποία κρατούσαν και τα δυο κουτάκια όπως και τα χεριά του Εντουαρντ. Το κεφάλι μου σηκώθηκε και έλεγξα πιο αγχωμένη από ποτέ το πρόσωπο του. Μετάνιωσα όταν χάθηκα μέσα στις πράσινες λίμνες των ματιών του και νιώθοντας πιο μαγεμένη από ποτέ συνέχισα να τον κοιτάζω.

Το επόμενο πράγμα που μου έκανε εντύπωση ήταν ο ήχος των αναψυκτικών καθώς έπεσαν πάνω στο ξύλινο δάπεδο. Ο κρότος ακούστηκε σε όλο το δωμάτιο αλλά κανένας από εμάς δεν φάνηκε να τον προσέχει πραγματικά. Ξαφνικά τα χεριά του βρεθήκαν στις δυο μεριές του προσώπου μου και το επόμενο λεπτό, απλά με φιλούσε.

Δεν μπορούσα να εμποδίσω ένα μέρος του μυαλού μου να σκέφτεται ποσό λάθος ήταν αυτό και πως έπρεπε να το σταματήσω, αλλά δεν μπορούσα ούτε να μπλοκάρω τα θέλω του σώματος μου, τα οποία ποιο δυνατά από ποτέ κυριαρχούσαν όλο μου το είναι.

Άφησα το σώμα μου ελεύθερο να παραδοθεί σε εκείνον και άνοιξα το στόμα μου, επιτρέποντας του να το εξερευνήσει. Κάθε άμυνα είχε γίνει κομμάτια και το μονό πράγμα στο οποίο ήμουν συγκεντρωμένη εκείνη τη στιγμή ήταν οι γλώσσες μας, που πάλευαν η μια με την άλλη μανιασμένα. Όλο μου το κορμί είχε ανατριχιάσει και δεν μπόρεσα να εμποδίσω το βογκητό που τόση ώρα συγκροτούσα να βγει από το στόμα μου.

Τα χεριά μου τυλιχτήκαν γύρω από τον λαιμό του ενώ τα δικά του αιχμαλώτισαν την μέση μου ανασηκώνοντας με μέσα στην αγκαλιά του, φέρνοντας με ακόμη πιο κοντά του και πιέζοντας τα σώματα μας το ένα με το άλλο. Μπορούσα να νιώσω τα χείλη του πάνω στα δικά μου, απαιτητικά και πεινασμένα να διεκδικούν ότι τους φάνηκε. Δεν μπορούσα να κάνω τίποτα άλλο από το να παραδοθώ στην αίσθηση. Ήμουν ανίκανη να κάνω πίσω, έδινα πραγματική μάχη αλλά οι σκέψεις μου ήταν πάντα αντικρουόμενες και η κατάσταση στην οποία βρισκόμουν δεν βοηθούσε και παρά πολύ τον λογικό ειρμό των σκέψεων μου.

Κρατώντας με σφιχτά από την μέση με οδήγησε στο κρεβάτι του δωματίου του και αφού με ακούμπησε προσεχτικά εκεί ανέβηκε από πάνω μου συνεχίζοντας να με φιλάει με την ιδία αποφασιστικότητα. Η γλωσσά του βυθιζόταν μέσα στο υγρό στόμα μου και τα χεριά του άρχισαν να χαϊδεύουν κάθε σπιθαμή του σώματος μου. Ακόμη και όταν ξέμεινα από αέρα δεν διαμαρτυρήθηκα, δεν ήθελα να σπάσω ούτε για ένα δευτερόλεπτο την επαφή που είχαμε δημιουργήσει.

Ξεπνοος απόμακρυνε τα χείλη του από τα δικά μου και τα κύλησε στον γυμνό λαιμό μου σκορπίζοντας φιλιά στην επιφάνεια του. Τα χεριά του αναπαυτήκαν πάνω στο στομάχι μου, αλλά γρήγορα φρόντισε να τα μετακινήσει, τοποθετώντας τα λίγο πιο κάτω από το μπούστο μου. Βόγκηξα με προσμονή και το ίδιο δευτερόλεπτο τα χείλη του βρισκόταν ξανά πάνω στα δικά μου σαν να με παρακαλούσαν για κάτι.

Όλος ο κόσμος είχε καταστραφεί. Τίποτα δεν υπήρχε τριγύρω. Είχα ξεχάσει ακόμα πως κάτω γινόταν ένα παρτυ για την Πρωτοχρονιά. Είχα ξεχάσει πως και η οικογένεια μου ήταν στο ίδιο σπίτι και διασκέδαζε πιθανότατα χωρίς εμένα. Όλα όσα είχαν σημασία ήταν μπροστά μου. Όλα όσα είχαν σημασία ήταν ο Εντουαρντ.

Τα δάχτυλα του βρεθήκαν στους γοφούς μου και σιγά, σιγά ανεβήκαν φτάνοντας έως και την άκρη του φορέματος μου. Έπιασε προσεχτικά το ύφασμα και άρχισε να το σηκώνει αφήνοντας -με έναν βασανιστικά αργό ρυθμό- ελευθέρα τα ποδιά μου. Όλο μου το κορμί καιγόταν, το φιλί του έκαιγε το στόμα μου. Το ύφασμα όλο και ανέβαινε μέχρι που κατέληξε πεσμένο στο πάτωμα.

Έκανε πίσω θαυμάζοντας με λες και ήμουν άγαλμα. Σε κάποια άλλη περίπτωση θα ένιωθα αμηχανία, αλλά το μονό που μπορούσα να συμβουλέψω στον εαυτό μου να κάνει ήταν να τον κοιτάζει στα ματιά με ένταση. Και πάθος…

«Είσαι πανέμορφη, μοναδική» ομολόγησε χαμηλώνοντας το σώμα του τόσο ώστε να γονατίσει διπλά μου. Μπερδεμένη ακολούθησα την κάθε του κίνηση, τα ματιά μου βυθιζόταν επιφυλακτικά τώρα μέσα στα δικά μου

Σκόρπισε φιλιά κατά μήκος του ποδιού μου και έβγαλε ένα ένα τα ψηλοτάκουνα τακουνιά μου απαλασοντας με από εκείνο το βάρος. Έτριψε την πατούσα μου γλυκά συνεχίζοντας το ίδιο παιχνίδι με τα χείλη του. Το κεφάλι μου έπεσε προς τα πίσω και όλο μου το κορμί απολάμβανε στο έπακρο την φροντίδα του. Θεέ μου ήταν τόσο καλός… Αναστέναξα αφήνοντας όσο αέρα είχα μέσα στα πνευμονία μου να δραπετεύσει.

Ανέβηκε ξανά από πάνω μου και μπόρεσα να δω πως για μια στιγμή περιεργαζόταν τα φυλακισμένα από την λευκή δαντέλα στήθη μου χωρίς να ξέρει προφανώς τι να κάνει μαζί μου όσο έμπειρος και ας ήταν.

«Άγγιξε με» διέταξα εννοώντας κάθε λέξη. Τον χρειαζόμουν. Το σώμα μου πέθανε για κάθε του χάδι η λέξη. Ζούσα για να με αγγίζει.

Κοίταξε έντονα το πρόσωπο μου κάνοντας το βέβαιο πως το ήθελε όσο οτιδήποτε άλλο αλλά οι λέξεις που βρήκαν από το στόμα του δεν συμβιβαζόταν με τις επιθυμίες μου. «Κάνε υπομονή, Μπελλα. Το καλύτερο πάντα αργεί να συμβεί»

Ακούστηκε σαν καθηγητής που δίδασκε μαθήματα ζωης στους μαθητές του, αλλά πίσω από τις λέξεις του κρυβόταν το πάθος και η προσμονή που όμοια ένιωθα και εγώ εκείνη τη στιγμή. Δεν έβλεπα την ώρα να φτάσουμε στο καλύτερο… Δεν μπορούσα να φανταστώ τι μπορούσε να είναι καλύτερο από το να τον νιώθω κοντά μου.

Έβγαλε το κολιέ με τις πέρλες που φορούσα, το περιεργάστηκε και τέλος το άφησε πάνω στο τραπεζάκι που βρισκόταν διπλά από το κρεβάτι. Μπόρεσα να δω την αντανάκλαση του στο χαμηλό φως καθώς το τοποθετούσε εκεί. Παρόλα αυτά καμιά λάμψη δεν μπορούσε να συγκριθεί με εκείνη των ματιών του.

Βασάνισε γλυκά τα στήθη μου πάνω από το ύφασμα. Όλα αυτά ήταν πολλά για να τα αντέξω, τον ήθελα, τον ήθελα ολοκληρωτικά. Δεν με ενδιέφερε τι πίστευε εκείνος, δεν με ενδιέφερε άμα με μεταχειριζόταν όπως θα έκανε με οποιοδήποτε κορίτσι που θα βρισκόταν στην ιδία θέση. Δεν ήθελα καν να σκέφτομαι πως υπήρχε μια τέτοια πιθανότητα, όσο αληθινά και αν ακουγόταν τα λόγια μέσα στο κεφάλι μου.

Οι ηδονικοί μου αναστεναγμοί είχαν τώρα πια σκεπάσει την ησυχία του δωματίου και η βαριά ανάσα του Εντουαρντ τους συντρόφευε.

«Εντουαρντ» αναστέναξα ευτυχισμένη, γνωρίζοντας πως αυτό ήταν ο παράδεισος μου. «Σε θέλω, κάνε με δική σου»

«Μπελλα, άσε με να το κάνω με τον δικό μου τρόπο» ικέτεψε χωρίς να σταματάει ούτε στιγμή το βασανιστήριο.

Γρήγορα όμως σταμάτησε. Τα χεριά του βρεθήκαν πίσω από την μέση μου ανασηκώνοντας με, προσπαθώντας να βρουν το κούμπωμα του σουτιέν. Την ιδία στιγμή εγώ ήμουν απασχολημένη με το πουκάμισο του, το οποίο και με βοήθησε να βγάλω όταν είχε πια τελειώσει με την δικιά μου απελευθέρωση.

Όταν ήμασταν και οι δυο τελείως γυμνοί από την μέση και πάνω αφήσαμε τα σώματα μας να ακουμπήσουν το ένα το άλλο ξανά. Η ζεστασιά του με σκέπαζε ολόκληρη και η αίσθηση του δέρματος του πάνω στο δικού μου με έκαιγε με ένα παράξενο τρόπο.

Ήθελα να του μιλήσω, να του εξομολογηθώ τις σκέψεις μου και το τι ήθελα από εκείνον αλλά κάπου μέσα μου ήξερα πως κάτι τέτοιο θα ήταν λάθος. Θα έκανε πιο δύσκολο τον αποχωρισμό που θα ακολουθούσε. Γιατί όσο και να με ήθελε κοντά του, εγώ θα έφευγα. Έπρεπε να φύγω…

Το προκλητικό βλέμμα του βυθίστηκε μέσα στο δικό μου και μέσα του μπορούσα να δω τα αστερία να καθρεφτίζονται από το ανοιχτό παράθυρο παρέα με τα ματιά μου.

Με χάιδεψε παντού, αρχίζοντας το παιχνίδι μου από τον λαιμό, τους ωμούς, τα χείλη μου έως και τα στήθη μου, που τώρα μπορούσαν να απολαύσουν στο έπακρο την φροντίδα του. Κάθε τόσο αναστέναζα και στα κατάλληλα σημεία κατάφερνα να ψελλίσω το όνομα του, άλλοτε δυνατά και άλλοτε σιγανά. Τόσο σιγά που απορούσα για το άμα μπορούσε να με ακούσει. Τα ματιά του και η έκφραση του προσώπου του έκαναν ξεκάθαρο πως του άρεσε το παιχνίδι που είχε ξεκινήσει μεταξύ μας, εκείνο που ο Εντουαρντ είχε αρχίσει και ο Εντουαρντ θα τελείωνε. Η μάλλον όχι απαραίτητα.

Τα χείλη μου έψαξαν τα δικά του απελπισμένα και εκείνος δεν μπορούσε παρά να ανταποκριθεί. Του επέτρεψα να βαθύνει το φιλί μας, επιτρέποντας του να εξερευνήσει το στόμα μου και εγώ το δικό του.

Κατέβασα τα χεριά μου χαμηλά και με αργές κινήσεις ξεκούμπωσα το παντελόνι του. Τα βλέμματα μας συναντηθήκαν αλλά κανένας δεν ήθελε να χαλάσει έστω και ένα λεπτό με λέξεις. Όλα φαινόταν τόσο εύθραυστα στα ματιά μου, λες και όλα θα κατέρευαν, θα εξαφανιζόταν σε ένα σύννεφο σκόνης από λεπτό σε λεπτό. Συνέχιζα να τον κοιτάζω καθώς τον αμάλαγα από τα υπόλοιπα ρούχα του και εκείνος έκανε το ίδιο.

Τραβήχτηκα μακριά του σκεπάζοντας τον εαυτό μου με το λεπτό σεντόνι του κρεβατιού. Με ακολούθησε χωρίς να το σκέφτεται και το ίδιο δευτερόλεπτο βρισκόμασταν αγκαλιασμένοι μέσα στα στρωματά, χαμένοι ο ένας μέσα στον άλλον.

Όλο μου το κορμί καιγόταν , παρακαλούσε για ένα άγγιγμα του. Μπορεί να είχα κάνει ερωτά με κάποιον και άλλες φορές στην ζωή μου αλλά αυτή η φορά ήταν κατά κάποιον τρόπο διαφορετική. Το ένιωθα. Οι συνθήκες δεν ήταν οι κατάλληλες, αλλά η στιγμή είχε κάτι το μαγικό. Κάτι που δεν είχε καμιά σχέση με τις ανάγκες του σώματος. Βεβαία έπαιζαν και εκείνες τον ρολό τους, αλλά… υπήρχε βάθος, συναίσθημα.

Ήθελα απεγνωσμένα να ρωτήσω άμα το ένιωθε και εκείνος, αλλά τελευταία στιγμή το μετάνιωσα. Δεν θα μου έλεγε, και άμα γινόταν αυτό δεν θα μου έλεγε την αλήθεια. Πολλά πράγματα υπονοταν όταν δυο άνθρωποι έκαναν ερωτά, όμως μερικές φορές τίποτα από όλα αυτά δεν ίσχυε.

Φίλησε κάθε σπιθαμή του προσώπου μου. Τα βλέφαρα, τα μαγουλά και κατέληξε στα χείλη μου οπου και άφησε ένα βαθύ, αργό εξερευνητικό φιλί. Χαμήλωσε το σώμα του τυλίγοντας με ολόκληρη, κάνοντας το αδύνατο να κουνηθώ έστω και για ένα χιλιοστό. Αλλά αυτό δεν ήταν η φυλακή μου, ήταν ο παράδεισος και η κόλαση μου μαζί. Το μέρος που με έκανε να νιώθω ξεχωριστή, μοναδική. Δεν θα με ενδιέφερε άμα περνούσα τα υπόλοιπα χρονιά της ζώνης μου εκεί.

Το χέρι του ταξιδέψε πάνω στο κορμί μου παίζοντας ένα επικίνδυνο παιχνίδι με τα στήθη μου που με έκανε να βόγκηξα και να φωνάξω το όνομα του άλλη μια φορά. Στην συνεχεία χαμήλωσε το χέρι του φέρνοντας το ανάμεσα στα ποδιά μου. Με χάιδεψε με τρυφερότητα προκαλώντας βαθιούς αναστεναγμούς ευχαρίστησης να δραπετεύσουν από τα χείλη μου.

Τα νύχια μου γαντζωθήκαν πάνω στην πλάτη του. Διέγραψε μικρούς κύκλους μέσα μου ενώ τα χείλη του συνέχιζαν το ίδιο παιχνίδι. Ρίγησα ολόκληρη και αναστέναξα πιο ανυπόμονη από ποτέ. Κάθε κομμάτι που απασχολούνταν ακόμη με το τι θα γίνει μετά σκοτείνιασε, ξεθώριασε. Δεν άντεχα άλλο. Τον ήθελα μέσα μου.

«Σε θέλω» είπα ξέπνοη.

«Και εγώ σε θέλω, Μπελλα. Από την πρώτη στιγμή που σε είδα. Ήταν παράξενο, ήταν σαν να σε ήξερα εδώ και χρονιά»

Βρέθηκε μέσα μου με μια κίνηση, ένα βογκητό ξέφυγε από το στόμα μου και ένιωσα ολοκληρωμένη. Πέρασα το πόδι μου κάτω από την μέση του και τύλιξα το αλλά ολόγυρα του. Η επαφή μας ήταν απόλυτη και δεν ήταν μονό επαφή δυο σωμάτων, αλλά σμίξιμο δυο καρδιών, δυο ψυχών.

Με έφερε αντικριστά του και εγώ στηρίχτηκα πάνω του, γέρνοντας και στηρίζοντας όλο μου το σώμα πάνω του. Το κεφάλι μου ακούμπησε ξεκούραστα στην κοιλότητα του λαιμού του και εκείνος συνέχισε με κυκλικές κινήσεις να χάνεται μέσα μου, όλο και πιο γρήγορα καθώς περνούσαν τα λεπτά. Φωτιά με τύλιξε χαρίζοντας μου ευχαρίστηση. Και έτσι απλά όλα είχαν τελειώσει.

Όχι δεν μπορούσε να είναι τέλος, και όμως μια φωνουλα μου έλεγε πως ήταν και πως έπρεπε να το αντιμετωπίσω όσο καλυτέρα μπορούσα.

Ο Εντουαρντ αναπαύτηκε πάνω μου. Η ανάσα του χάιδευε την γυμνή επιδερμίδα μου και ένα ρίγος με διαπέρασε με την αίσθηση μαζί με συγκίνηση και πόνο. Ήθελα να κλάψω και όσο και να ήθελα να απλώσω το χέρι μου για να χαϊδέψω τις ατημέλητες τούφες των μαλλιών του απλά δεν γινόταν. Όλα είχαν ραγίσει, η καρδιά μου όμως ήταν το μεγαλύτερο θύμα. Είχε δεχτεί το πιο δυνατό χτύπημα.

«Εντουαρντ;»

«Ναι, μωρό μου» είπε στοργικά εκείνος γυρνώντας προς το μέρος μου. Τα ματιά του με ζάλιζαν, το έκαναν πιο δύσκολο να πουν αυτό που ήθελα να πω έτσι έστρεψα τα δικά μου αλλού.

«Μπορείς να φύγεις από πάνω μου, σε παρακαλώ. Θέλω να σηκωθώ» παρακάλεσα ξερά, χωρίς να αφήσω τα συναισθήματα να επηρεάσουν έστω και λίγο την φωνή μου. Είχα χρονιά να νιώσω τόσο άσχημα και ευάλωτη.

Μου έριξε ένα μπερδεμένο βλέμμα αλλά υπάκουσε ξαπλώνοντας ακριβώς από διπλά μου, αλλά με το πρόσωπο του γυρισμένο προς το δικό μου. Η αινιγματική του ματιά έψαξε το βλέμμα μου, αλλά δεν φάνηκε να καταλαβαίνει τι συνεβαινε.

Σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι και με την πλάτη γυρισμένη σε εκείνον άρχισα να μαζεύω τα ρούχα μου από το πάτωμα.

«Μπελλα; Τι κανείς;» απαίτησε να μάθει.

«Πάω σπίτι, αρκετά κάθισα»

«Τι εννοείς; Φεύγεις;» ρώτησε με αγωνιά. Τα ματιά του συναντήσαν τα δικά μου, μέσα τους υπήρχε ένα συναίσθημα που δεν μπόρεσα να ξεχωρίσω. Ο πόνος όμως ήταν ξεκάθαρος.

Αναστέναξα βαριά. Δεν ήθελα να τον πληγώνω, αλλά άμα εμένα θα πληγωνόμουν εγώ. Εκείνος είχε πάρει αυτό που επιθυμούσε. Με είχε κάνει δική του και είχε αφήσει την σφραγίδα του για πάντα πάνω μου. Τι άλλο θα μπορούσε να θέλει να κάνει με εμένα; Το πολύ, πολύ να με εκμεταλλευτεί σε όσο χρόνο του απέμενε.

«Ναι, φεύγω. Είναι αργά και… θα έπρεπε να είμαι κάτω εδώ και ώρα»

Στο άκουσμα των λέξεων –των δικαιολογιών για να το θέσω καλυτέρα- ο Εντουαρντ σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι και ηρθε απέναντι μου.

Το χέρι του βρέθηκε στον λαιμό μου. Χάιδεψε απαλά το σημείο εκείνο και στην συνεχεία έδιωξε κάποιες τούφες από τα μαλλιά που είχαν μπει μπροστά από τα ματιά μου, χωρίς να καταφέρνει και πολλά. Η περίτεχνη κοτσίδα μου είχε χαλάσει και δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να καταφέρω να την διορθώσω.

Στραβοκατάπια καθώς το άγγιγμα του έφερε μια ανατριχίλα στο κορμί μου, κάτι που αυτή τη νύχτα γνώριζα παρά πολύ καλά. Το αίσθημα αυτό κατέληξε στο στομάχι μου, κλοτσώντας το βίαια, σαν να μου έλεγε να ξυπνήσω.

«Μείνε» ψέλλισε πριν τα χείλη του βρουν τα δικά μου. Η αναπνοή μου κόπηκε αλλά κατάφερα να κρατήσω τα χεριά μου στην θέση τους, όπως και τα χείλη μου επίσης. Δεν ανταποκρίθηκα και αυτό τον έκανε πιο απαιτητικό από ότι προηγουμένως. Τα χείλη του έκαιγαν τα δικά μου με την ζεστασιά τους, το σώμα του κολλούσε πάνω στο δικό μου με μανία αλλά εγώ έκανα ότι καλύτερο μπορούσα για να κρατήσω τον εαυτό μου σταθερό. Δεν τα κατάφερα. Δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλάνε από τα μαγουλά μου, μέχρι που έφτασαν στο σημείο που τα χείλη μας ενονωνταν. Δροσιστικά απολαυστικό ΚΑΙ απαγορευμένο.

Τα ματιά του Εντουαρντ άνοιξαν και με έκπληξη αντιμετώπισε την σκηνή που διαδραματιζόταν μπροστά του. «Μπελλα, κλαις;»

Με αγκάλιασε και τα χείλη του έδιωξαν μακριά τις σταγόνες, φιλώντας τα σημεία που δροσιζόμουν με έναν γλυκό, ρομαντικό τρόπο. «Δεν θέλω να κλαις, θέλω να είσαι χαρούμενη»

«Τότε άσε με να φύγω, πονάει πολύ και εσύ το κανείς χειρότερο» διαμαρτυρήθηκα πνιγμένη από τους λυγμούς και την θλίψη.

_Γιατί το κάνει πιο δύσκολο; Γιατί; Γιατί δεν με αφήνει; Γιατί δεν καταλαβαίνει; Πηρέ αυτό που ήθελε. Γιατί συνεχίζει να στέκεται διπλά μου;_

«Τι πονάει;» απόρησε. Μια ρυτίδα σχηματίστηκε ανάμεσα στα φρύδια του και η έκφραση που είχε πάρει ήταν πολύ σκεπτική. Έμοιαζε σαν να προσπαθούσε να λύσει μια μαθηματική πράξη μέσα στο μυαλό του. Μπορούσα να δω μέχρι και τους αριθμούς να τρεμοπαίζουν στο βλέμμα του. Αλλά το μυστήριο δεν ήταν αυτοί. Το άγνωστο ήμουν… εγώ.

«Εντουαρντ» ξεφύσηξα βαριεστημένα, κάνοντας την φωνή μου όσο πιο ψυχρή γινόταν. Αυτό τον έκανε να τρανταχτεί προς τα πίσω έκπληκτος. «Θα φύγω. Αύριο κιόλας φεύγω για Ουάσιγκτον. Έχω πληγωθεί πολλές φορές και αυτή θα είναι άλλη μια στην πλούσια συλλογή μου. Μπορεί να μην το έκανες επίτηδες, αλλά μην μου πεις πως δεν γνώριζες πως η διαμονή μου εδώ ήταν… περιστασιακή. Για αυτό σε παρακαλώ…»

«Θα έρθω μαζί σου» είπε απότομα. Τόσο γρήγορα που ίσα, ίσα κατάφερα να βγάλω λογικό νόημα από τα λόγια του -όχι ότι αυτό που έβγαλα έστεκε αλλά τέλος πάντων.

«Τι;» Ήταν η καλύτερη ερώτηση που μπορούσα να κάνω. Εκείνη τη στιγμή τα πήγαινα καλά με τις απλές λέξεις που προφέρονταν απλά. Έκρυβαν το συναίσθημα και δεν χρειαζόταν απαραίτητα να της πω με κάποιον συγκεκριμένο τρόπο.

«Θα έρθω μαζί σου» επανέλαβε αποφασιστικά, λες και είχε πειστεί ήδη. Το έβλεπα στα ματιά του πως το εννοούσε. Άμα του έλεγα να πάρουμε τις βαλίτσες μας και να φύγουμε, θα το έκανε. Αυτό ακριβώς ήταν το πράγμα που με τρόμαζε.

_Τι στο καλό;_

Γέλασα. Ένα ψεύτικος ήχος γεμάτος με λύπη. Τίποτα από όσα υποστήριζε δεν μπορούσε να συμβεί. Φρόντισα να βάλω καλά την σκέψη στο μυαλό μου, αλλά δεν μπορούσα να απαγορεύσω στον εαυτό μου να τρέφει ελπίδες.

«Αυτό δεν γίνετε. Έχεις σπίτι εδώ, διδάσκεις… Έχεις, έχεις τα πάντα…» Ήταν η καλύτερη δικαιολογία μου μπόρεσα να βρω για να τον κρατήσω σε μια απόσταση, αλλά αυτή η δικαιολογία δεν προοριζόταν μονό για εκείνον. Εγώ ήμουν αυτή που είχε ξεκινήσει να κάνει σενάρια με το μυαλό της. Σενάρια που περιλάμβαναν και τους δυο μας μαζί μέσα στο διαμέρισμα μου. Αναρωτήθηκα άμα θα του άρεσε η κρεβατοκάμαρα;

«Δεν έχω εσένα» αποκρίθηκε συνεχίζοντας να είναι αποφασιστικός. Τα λόγια μου δεν τον είχαν κάνει να κάνει πίσω. Δεν κατάφερα να αποφασίσω άμα αυτό ήταν καλό η κακό.

Ξεσκόνισα το κεφάλι μου ψάχνοντας για άλλες δικαιολογίες που να στεκουν καθώς και για την δύναμη να της πω δυνατά.

«Αλλά και πάλι… Γνωριζόμαστε μονό… ούτε λίγες ώρες» Η φωνή μου ήταν αδύναμη, λεπτή. Ούτε εγώ η ιδία δεν την είχα αναγνωρίσει.

«Και μονό σε λίγα λεπτά θα μπορούσα να δω ποσό ξεχωριστή είσαι, Μπελλα.» ομολόγησε. «Δεν θα αλλάξω γνώμη ποτέ»

Έλεγξε το πρόσωπο μου για αντιδράσεις και βλέποντας την δυσπιστία –αυτό ήταν προφανές- στο πρόσωπο μου συνέχισε σαν να μην είχε τελειώσει την πρόταση του καθόλου.

«Και, μιας και το έφερε η κουβέντα τίποτα από όλα αυτά δεν είναι δικό μου. Η Ροζαλι, ο Εμετ και η Σόνια με φιλοξενούν για ένα διάστημα. Ήμουν αντικαταστατής του Εμετ τόσο καιρό. Ήθελε να κάνει ένα μεγάλο ταξίδι με την οικογένεια του και έτσι με φώναξε για βοήθεια. Προγραμμάτιζα έτσι και αλλιώς να φύγω από εδώ, οπότε αυτή θα είναι η μεγάλη μου ευκαιρία. Θα φύγω μαζί σου, θα μείνουμε μαζί και θα προσπαθήσω να μάθω όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο πράγματα μπορώ για σένα, Μπελλα Σουαν, συμφωνείς;» Έπιασε του ωμούς μου και με ταρακούνησε ελαφρά. Η δύναμη που είχε βάλει ήταν αρκετή για να με κάνει να τρανταχτώ.

Δεν μπορούσα να βρω λέξεις. Η συγκίνηση, το μπέρδεμα που ένιωθα να με καίει μέσα μου. Όλα έκαναν τον λαιμό μου ξερό, στερημένο. Όμως μια μονό λέξη ήταν αρκετή για να κάνει την διαφορά.

«Ναι, ναι… ναι…»

Τα χείλη του ηρθαν πάνω στα δικά μου και εγώ αποκρίθηκα παραδομένη παρακινώντας τον για περισσότερο. Τρίβοντας τα μαλλιά του και απορροφώντας όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερες λεπτομέρειες μπορούσα να συγκροτήσω. Γιατί επιτελούς ήξερα πως είχα βρει αυτό που έψαχνα. Είχα βρει τον Εντουαρντ. Και κάθε δάκρυ που έριξα για ένα σωρό άλλους δεν άξιζε τίποτα, απολύτως τίποτα μπροστά σε εκείνον και το μεγαλείο της ΑΛΗΘΙΝΗΣ αγάπης.

Δέκα, εννιά, οχτώ, επτά, έξι, πέντε, τέσσερα, τρία, δυο, ένα….

Και μπαίνοντας αισιόδοξα –μετά από ένα τέτοιο φιλί και μια τέτοια συζήτηση δεν είχα την δυνατότητα να νιώθω διαφορετικά- κατάλαβα πως είχα βρει τον πρίγκιπα μου. Είχε εμφανιστεί μέσα στο τίποτα για να με σώσει και τα είχε καταφέρει. Τα είχαμε καταφέρει μαζί βγάζοντας τα πέρα μέχρι να συναρτήσουμε ο ένας τον άλλον. Δεν θα πληγωνόμουν ποτέ ξανά. Ήμουν βέβαιη για αυτό…

Ένα χρόνο μετά…

Η Τζεην μας κοιτούσε και τα ματιά της έλαμπαν καθώς το έκανε αυτό. Μπορούσα να δω την ευτυχία και την ελπίδα να κάνει τα ματιά της να λαμπυρίζουν όσο ποτέ άλλοτε. Τόσο έντονα που κάποιες φορές με έκανε να αισθάνομαι άβολα όταν την έπιανα να με κοιτάει στα ματιά με αυτόν τον τρόπο.

Το εκανε συχνα αυτό μετα από τον σχετικα αποτομα γαμο που καναμε με τον Εντουαρντ. Το ηθελε τοσο πολύ και έτσι τεσσερις μηνες μετα από την γνωριμια μας παντευτηκαμε με τον παραδοσιακο τροπο. Η Τζεην, ο Αλεκ και η Σονια ηταν τα παρανυφακια. Και εγω; Η πιο ευτυχισμενη γυναικα στον κοσμο!

Ο Εντουαρντ ηρθε από πίσω μου και με αγκάλιασε τυλίγοντας στοργικά τα χεριά του γύρω από την μέση μου, τραβώντας με όλο και πιο κοντά του.

«Σε αγαπώ» ψιθύρισε στο αυτί μου. «Δεν μπορείς να φανταστείς ποσό θέλω να τους ξεφορτωθούμε όλους και να μείνουμε μονοί μας, Ιζαμπελλα Σουαν»

Γύρισα προς το μέρος του χαμογελώντας. Χαμογελούσα συχνά αυτή την περίοδο. «Είναι η οικογένεια μου και… Κάνε υπομονή μέχρι να πάμε πίσω στο σπίτι. Το καλύτερο πάντα αργεί να συμβεί» είπα πονηρά φέρνοντας στο μυαλό μου τα λόγια που μου είχε πει εκείνη την νύχτα. Μόλις έναν χρόνο πριν.

«Κάτι μου θυμίζουν αυτά τα λόγια…» είπε αφήνοντας μου ένα πεταχτό φιλί στα χείλη πρώτου φύγει.

Η θέση απέναντι μου γρήγορα αντικαταστηθηκε από τον Αλεκ και την Τζεην. Τα ματιά και των δυο ήταν στραμμένα στην κοιλιά μου, κοιτώντας την με απορία ζωγραφισμένη στα πρόσωπα τους. Πιθανότατα ήταν άγνωστο και για εκείνους όπως ακριβώς και για εμένα.

«Μπορούμε να το ακούσουμε; Η μαμά είπε πως είναι καλή ιδέα» ρώτησε ο Αλεκ σίγουρα.

Η έλλειψη αυτοεκτιμησης που είχα αντιμετωπίσει πέρσι είχε φύγει μόλις απέκτησε το πρότυπο των ονείρων του. Ο Εντουαρντ ήταν αυτό. Όταν τον γνώρισε πιο βαθιά και κατάλαβε πως πίσω από το πρόσωπο του καθηγητή κρυβόταν ένας αληθινός, γεμάτος με αισθήματα άνθρωπος κατάλαβε πως ήθελε να γίνει έτσι και εγώ δεν του το απαγόρευσα ούτε για ένα δευτερόλεπτο. Είχε βρει τον καλύτερο άνθρωπο για να αντιγράψει προσθέτοντας βεβαία και τα δικά του χαρακτηριστικά μέσα στο σύνολο. Το κοκκίνισμα στα μαγουλά του συνέχιζε να υπάρχει όταν ένιωθε άβολα και οι γκριματσες του επίσης.

«Βεβαία» συμφώνησα επιτρέποντας τους να με πλησιάσουν και ανοίγοντας απλόχερα την αγκαλιά μου.

Στην αρχή διστακτικά κατευθυνθήκαν προς το μέρος μου μα στην συνεχεία με περισσότερη σιγουριά. Τα αυτιά τους ακούμπησαν την κοιλιά μου και τότε ένιωσα κάτι να κλωτσάει μέσα σε εκεινη.

«Τι ήταν αυτό;» ρώτησαν ρίχνοντας φευγαλέες ματιές ο ένας στον άλλον αλλά ξαναβάζοντας το ένα τους αυτί κατευθείαν πάνω στο ίδιο σημείο ξανά, περιμένοντας υπομονετικά.

«Το νέο μέλος της οικογένειας μας που περιμένει υπομονετικά να βγει έξω για να σας γνωρίσει. Δεν φαίνεται να έχει και παρά πολύ μεγάλη υπομονή» Ήμουν η μοναδική που γέλασε με τρυφερότητα με το αστείο μου.

Τα αδέρφια μου ήταν απασχολημένα με κάτι που από ότι φαινόταν θα γινόταν η αγαπημένη τους συνήθεια.

Μια αναλαμπή ηρθε στο μυαλό μου. Μια ζωγραφιά, μια ευχή και ένα όνειρο. Όλα είχαν βγει αληθινά. Η Τζεην τα είχε καταφέρει και αν και άθελα της –μπορεί κανεις να το πει και έτσι- είχε ανακαλύψει τον κατάλληλο σύντροφο για εμένα. Τον κατάλληλο πατερά…


End file.
